<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. La scommessa by Deh_LorasWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079089">1. La scommessa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley'>Deh_LorasWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Azienda di articoli sportivi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, POV Third Person, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Atsumu strinse gli occhi –Solo perché li rifiuto tutti quasi subito non vuol dire che non ci siano. Potrei conquistare chiunque.<br/>Gli occhi di Suna si illuminarono interessati –Allora scommettiamo.<br/>Anche Atsumu si interessò –Sicuro! Scegli chi vuoi."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu - Azienda di articoli sportivi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ciao a tutti! Eccomi di nuovo qui con una nuova storia (o meglio dire serie).<br/>Come al solito devo ringraziare Greina che ogni volta che ho una nuova idea mi aiuta con i particolari e legge tutto in anticipo per aiutarmi a migliorare determinate parti.<br/>Prima di lasciarvi a leggere questo capitolo vorrei fare alcune precisazioni:<br/>-Questa storia nasce già che fa parte di una serie. Questa è una Sakuatsu quindi i capitoli sono o dal punto di vista di Atsumu o di Sakusa. Però con loro interagiranno tantissimi altri personaggi e vedrete parti delle loro vite che poi però verranno approfondite nelle storie successive. Esempio: la seconda storia sarà la Iwaoi. In questi capitoli verrà citato spesso Oikawa ma capirete appieno quello che fa e il perché lo fa quando verrà trattato il suo punto di vista.<br/>-La storia presenta citazioni a quello che succede nell’ultimo arco di storia del manga, quindi può presentare spoiler.<br/>-Quasi tutti lavorano in questa azienda di articoli sportivi che si chiama “Haikyuu”, i ruoli dei vari personaggi verranno spiegati pian piano durante i vari capitoli.<br/>-Le vicende descritte sono narrate a Tokyo, quindi tutti abitano in questa città (non importa se nel canon personaggi o squadre hanno sede in altri posti).<br/>-I capitoli saranno di poco più di 1000 parole ciascuno, quindi pubblicherò due volte a settimana: il martedì e il giovedì. (E vi ricordo sempre che il sabato sto pubblicando sempre Summertime! Ci tengo molto a quella storia quindi spero che farete un salto anche lì).<br/>Buona lettura e a prestissimo con il prossimo capitolo!<br/>Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e se avete richieste particolari per personaggi e storie che vorrete vedere!<br/>A presto, Deh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una sera come tante altre e Atsumu non poteva di certo pensare che stava per mettere in moto ciò che avrebbe stravolto totalmente tutta la sua vita.</p>
<p>-Niente più birre per te- annunciò Suna togliendogli dalle mani la lattina che il biondo aveva appena aperto.</p>
<p>-Ehy!- si lamentò questo indispettito –Era la mia prima! Non ho bevuto neanche un goccio oggi!</p>
<p>Suna alzò le spalle mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano –Casa mia, regole mie.</p>
<p>Almeno tre sere a settimane Atsumu le passava a casa di suo fratello Osamu e del suo fidanzato finendo per dormire, la metà delle volte, sul loro divano.</p>
<p>Il biondo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma gli mancava il suo gemello.</p>
<p>Osamu e Atsumu avevano sempre vissuto insieme, anche da piccoli condividevano la stessa stanza. A 21 anni, un anno dopo aver aperto con successo a Tokyo il suo ristorante, Osamu aveva acquistato una modesta casa a esattamente trentaquattro metri dalla sua attività e qui si era trasferito con Suna Rintarou, suo ragazzo dai tempi del liceo.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva invece lasciato casa di sua madre quando si era trasferito a sua volta nella stessa città dopo essere stato preso come alzatore titolare dei MSBY Black Jackal, aveva 22 anni ed erano passati tre anni da allora.</p>
<p>Aveva acquistato una casa molto più grande e sfarzosa di quella del fratello, ma non ci passava quasi mai del tempo perché troppo vuota. Chiunque lo conosceva sapeva benissimo quanto fosse grande il suo bisogno di compagnia e attenzione.</p>
<p>-‘Samu! Il tuo ragazzo mi tratta male!</p>
<p>Osamu li raggiunse in soggiorno con un sospiro –Finiscila di fare il bambino- rimproverò il proprio gemello –E comunque non dovresti bere, sei un atleta professionista e dovresti prenderti cura del tuo corpo.</p>
<p>-Una volta ogni tanto non può di certo farmi male-  rispose piccato mentre Suna gli faceva una linguaccia non visto dal proprio ragazzo, il quale gli si era seduto accanto.</p>
<p>-Dicono tutti così- lo prese in giro Osamu –Poi il tuo corpo inizia a non reggere più, verrai buttato fuori dalla squadra e diventerai un barbone, dimenticato e solo perché nessuno riuscirà mai ad amarti.</p>
<p>-E cosa peggiore- aggiunse Suna –Ti schianterai a vivere nel nostro divano in pianta stabile.</p>
<p>Osamu rabbrividì –Oh sì, quella è decisamente la parte peggiore.</p>
<p>Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato –Guarda che ti sei dimenticato del mio fascino. Anche da barbone grazie a quello riuscirei a conquistare chiunque.</p>
<p>Suna rise –Ah sì? E dov’è la fila adesso?</p>
<p>Osamu sghignazzò, Atsumu strinse gli occhi –Solo perché li rifiuto tutti quasi subito non vuol dire che non ci siano. Potrei conquistare <em>chiunque</em>.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Suna si illuminarono interessati –Allora scommettiamo.</p>
<p>Anche Atsumu si interessò –Sicuro! Scegli chi vuoi. Preferirei che non fosse uno della squadra solo per le conseguenze che potrebbero esserci sia sul mio lavoro sia sulla questione stampa.</p>
<p>Osamu si intromise –Scegli qualcuno dell’azienda, tanto con tutto il tempo che passa lì dentro non sarà un problema.</p>
<p>-Bene- Suna si girò verso di lui –Dammi una mano, con tutte le volte che vengono a mangiare da te dovresti avere un’idea su chi sia il migliore per rendere interessante questa scommessa.</p>
<p>Il ristorante di Osamu si trovava esattamente di fronte il palazzo di una delle più grandi aziende di articoli sportivi di Tokyo: Haikyuu.</p>
<p>Era nata cinquant’anni prima da due uomini d’affari e amici: Ushijima e Oikawa. Grazie alle nuove idee, agli interventi tempestivi nel settore, alla grande pubblicità e ai soldi riuscirono a ingranare in fretta rendendola subito conosciuta e permettendogli di espandersi velocemente.</p>
<p>L’azienda l’avrebbero dovuta ereditare i due figli maschi di entrambe le famiglie, ma solo Ushijima Wakatoshi era diventato ufficialmente il direttore, mentre Oikawa Tooru aveva deciso di continuare la sua carriera da pallavolista diventando, insieme ad Atsumu, uno dei più grandi alzatori del Giappone. Non per questo però non passava quasi tutto il suo tempo in quella struttura e faceva da modello per tutte le nuove collezioni e prodotti.</p>
<p>Anche Atsumu era diventato il secondo modello di punta dell’azienda e, quando non era in palestra ad allenarsi, fuori a divertirsi con la squadra o a stressare Osamu, passava quasi tutto il suo tempo in quell’enorme palazzo.</p>
<p>Conosceva quindi tutti benissimo così come lo faceva Osamu, infatti a ogni pausa pranzo gli uomini in giacca e cravatta scendevano a pranzare da lui, dovendo solo attraversare la strada, o prenotavano il cibo da farsi consegnare.</p>
<p>Era per questo che Suna si era rivolto a Osamu per farsi aiutare nel cercare qualcuno che potesse andare bene con la loro nuova scommessa.</p>
<p>-Kenma?- propose direttamente Rintarou mentre Osamu stava ancora riflettendo.</p>
<p>Osamu declinò la proposta –Kuro ucciderebbe Atsumu prima che la storia diventi divertente.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fissò confuso –Quei due non stanno insieme.</p>
<p>Osamu alzò gli occhi al cielo –Per favore, come se ci credessi.</p>
<p>-Iwaizumi?- continuò a proporre Suna.</p>
<p>Questa volta fu Atsumu a rispondere –Mi rifiuto io. Non perché pensi che non possa riuscirci, ma semplicemente perché non posso fare questo a Oikawa.</p>
<p>Suna sbuffò, stava per proporre qualcun altro quando Osamu si sporse in avanti, i suoi occhi erano divertiti e ciò significava che Atsumu non doveva aspettarsi nulla di buono.</p>
<p>-Sakusa Kiyoomi- decise poi, senza lasciare possibilità di ribattere.</p>
<p>Il biondo lo fissò confuso, provò a ricordare nella sua mente qualcuno che avesse quel nome, ma nessun volto familiare era presente nei suoi ricordi.</p>
<p>-Chi?- domandò a quel punto.</p>
<p>-Il responsabile legale. L’avrai incontrato per forza quando hai iniziato a lavorare lì, ti deve aver fatto firmare qualche contratto o qualcosa di simile, qualunque sia il suo lavoro.</p>
<p>-Chi è?- chiese a quel punto Suna.</p>
<p>-Hai presente il misofobo che ha ispezionato tutta la mia cucina e si fa spedire a pranzo gli onigiri con gli ingredienti divisi perché altrimenti io li toccherei troppo? Ecco.</p>
<p>-Questa è una bastardata- Atsumu incrociò le braccia sul petto –Come dovrei conquistare una persona che mi vuole a tre metri di distanza dal suo spazio personale?</p>
<p>-Sei stato tu a dire che saresti riuscito a conquistare <em>chiunque</em>. Ti tiri già indietro?</p>
<p>-Mai.</p>
<p>-Perfetto, puoi iniziare a raccogliere i soldi per la vacanza che regalerai a me e ‘Samu dopo che avremmo vinto.</p>
<p>Atsumu alzò un sopracciglio, ma non si lamentò della richiesta costosa –Invece io che vinco?</p>
<p>Suna sventolò una mano in aria, qualche goccia di birra che cadeva dalla lattina che ancora stringeva tra le dita –Ah non preoccupiamoci adesso di questo, mi sembra impossibile che tu possa vincere.</p>
<p>Atsumu alzò il dito medio nella loro direzione, ma non protestò.</p>
<p>Se volevano lasciare la scommessa aperta peggio per loro, avrebbe chiesto di peggio dopo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu era sempre stato quel tipo di persona che voleva tutto e subito. Ma era anche sempre stato molto orgoglioso, soprattutto se doveva dimostrare qualcosa a suo fratello o a Sunarin. Quindi decise di prendere molto seriamente quella scommessa e fare le cose per bene.</p>
<p>Osamu aveva scelto Sakusa Kiyoomi per il suo essere misofobo, questo implicava che Atsumu non poteva presentarsi alla sua porta e invitarlo a cena fuori di punto in bianco, perché la cosa meno grave che avrebbe ricevuto in cambio sarebbe stato del disinfettante direttamente negli occhi. Di conseguenza Atsumu doveva cambiare tutto il suo modo di pensare e di agire.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente non si erano dati scadenze, quindi aveva tutto il tempo per preparare le cose per bene e dimostrare a quei due che Atsumu Miya non era un perdente.</p>
<p>Prese due giorni di pausa per riordinare le idee e solo il martedì, giorno di riposo dagli allenamenti della squadra, si svegliò di buonumore per dirigersi in agenzia.</p>
<p>Passò prima a dare un saluto a suo fratello, era ancora presto per l’apertura del negozio ma il ragazzo era già all’interno per preparare i diversi pranzi per quando, poche ore dopo, il luogo si sarebbe riempito di uomini affamati.</p>
<p>-Sembri felice- commentò Osamu senza neanche alzare lo sguardo.</p>
<p>-Oggi metterò in atto la prima parte del mio piano- commentò l’altro cercando tra gli ingredienti del tavolo qualcosa che potesse rubare.</p>
<p>-Buona fortuna, non fare nulla di illegale- Osamu sembrava più divertito di lui.</p>
<p>Ma Atsumu era deciso a non perdere l’umore, quindi salutò in fretta senza promettere nulla e attraversò la strada per dirigersi nel palazzo che ormai conosceva meglio di casa sua.</p>
<p>-Buongiorno!- la voce squillante di una ragazza lo sorprese non appena varcò la soglia dell’ingresso dei dipendenti dell’ufficio, evitando quindi quello più grande che portava direttamente al loro negozio ufficiale.</p>
<p>La ragazza era castana e molto carina, stava dietro il bancone principale a coordinare tutto quello che avveniva all’ingresso.</p>
<p>Alzò lo sguardo poco dopo e si accorse che il nuovo arrivato era Atsumu, strabuzzò gli occhi sorpresa e commentò –Miya-san! Non ti aspettavamo! Hai qualche appuntamento?</p>
<p>Con ansia iniziò a cercare freneticamente nel suo computer cliccando diversi tasti.</p>
<p>Atsumu rise, la ragazza era nuova e aveva iniziato a lavorare ufficialmente solo da qualche settimana quindi ancora non aveva idea di quante volte Atsumu si presentasse lì anche se non aveva nulla da fare.</p>
<p>-Oh Mika-chan, non preoccuparti. Non ho nessun lavoro e nessun appuntamento, devo solo controllare diverse cose per Akaashi.</p>
<p>-Vuoi che lo avverta della tua presenza?- aveva già preso il telefono fisso in mano.</p>
<p>-No grazie- la bloccò Atsumu -Faccio da solo, continua a occuparti del tuo lavoro!</p>
<p>La ragazza non sembrava molto convinta, ma lo lasciò avviarsi verso gli ascensori mentre tornava a posare il telefono.</p>
<p>Akaashi era il fotografo ufficiale dell’azienda, ma si occupava anche di altri lavori non essendo richiesto ogni giorno, quindi Atsumu sperava che anche quel giorno non fosse presente, evidentemente non era così, ma non era qualcosa che avrebbe comunque disturbato il suo piano.</p>
<p>Prese l’ascensore cliccando il tasto per il quinto piano, ma questo si fermò al secondo per far salire chiunque l’avesse chiamato con l’apposito pulsante.</p>
<p>Al secondo piano c’erano tutti gli uffici che si occupavano di pubblicità e, quando le porte si aprirono, Atsumu si trovò davanti Kuro.</p>
<p>Kuro Tetsuro era l’Accaunt Manager, colui che si doveva occupare della pubblicità, del rapporto con i clienti e tutte quelle cose li. Atsumu non l’aveva mai visto lavorare all’interno dell’edificio, lasciando sempre fare tutto ai suoi sottoposti, ma quando aveva chiesto in giro perché ricoprisse ancora un ruolo così alto, gli era stato risposto che quando Kuro andava a lavorare sul campo riusciva a convincere chiunque ad accettare qualsiasi cosa, era quindi indispensabile per l’azienda.</p>
<p>Kuro lo raggiunse e Atsumu cliccò il numero 3 per lui –Sala relax, no?</p>
<p>Kuro annuì mentre soffocava uno sbadiglio –Se Kenma non beve il suo latte con il caramello non si sveglia.</p>
<p>Atsumu preferì non commentare le strane abitudini alimentari di Kenma, o perché fosse proprio Kuro ad andargli a prendere il suo latte.</p>
<p>In realtà Atsumu non sapeva quasi nulla di Kozume Kenma, le uniche cosa che aveva potuto constatare era che stava quasi sempre in disparte e non l’aveva mai visto senza un qualcosa di elettronico in mano.</p>
<p>Ma anche lui aveva una posizione di alto rango, quindi doveva essere indubbiamente bravo.</p>
<p>Atsumu non aveva mai capito cosa facesse, sapeva solo che era il Community Manager che, secondo sempre il biondo, era la stessa cosa che faceva Kuro ma online.</p>
<p>Kuro venne lasciato al terzo piano e Atsumu riuscì finalmente a salire fino al quinto senza altre interruzioni.</p>
<p>Quello era il piano dove si trovavano gli uffici di alcuni componenti importanti dell’agenzia.</p>
<p>Era proprio lì che si trovava l’ufficio di Sakusa Kiyoomi, anche se Atsumu non ricordava quale fosse.</p>
<p>Ma non era un problema imminente, perché non era quello che era venuto a cercare.</p>
<p>Si guardò un po' intorno e sorrise soddisfatto quando trovò Suga vicino a una finestra, stava chiacchierando tranquillamente con due assistenti, nulla di importante, quindi Atsumu poteva mettere in atto la sua idea.</p>
<p>-Suga-san! Ho incontrato Daichi in ascensore, mi aveva chiesto di dirti di raggiungerlo se fossi stato libero.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Suga si illuminarono. Daichi e Suga avevano una relazione praticamente da sempre.</p>
<p>Erano i più diligenti nel loro lavoro e riuscivano a farsi rispettare da chiunque, ma tutti sapevano anche che se c’erano momenti di calma e noia, avrebbero potuto trovarli nascosti da qualche parte nel svolgere attività private.</p>
<p>Una volta Atsumu gli aveva chiesto perché lo facessero se comunque vivevano insieme, Suga aveva riso e gli aveva fatto l’occhiolino “Bisogna mantenere vivo l’interesse.”</p>
<p>E mentre Suga spariva nell’ascensore per scendere al piano di sotto, Atsumu si avviò nell’ufficio vuoto di quest’ultimo cercando di passare inosservato.</p>
<p>Suga era il direttore delle risorse umane, si occupava quindi di un sacco di scartoffie che riguardavano tutte le persone che lavoravano in quel palazzo e, di conseguenza, Atsumu era sicuro di poter trovare tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno su Sakusa.</p>
<p>Perse un sacco di tempo prima di trovare la sua scheda in mezzo a tutte le altre, fece delle foto con il cellulare alle informazioni più importanti e riuscì a chiudere tutto in tempo prima che Suga tornasse nel proprio ufficio come una furia.</p>
<p>-Daichi stava lavorando!- borbottò offeso.</p>
<p>Si rese conto di dove si trovava Atsumu solo dopo qualche secondo, lo fissò stranito poi il suo volto passò a un’espressione esasperata –Quante volte ti ho detto che non posso aumentare il tuo stipendio? Levati da lì!</p>
<p>Atsumu alzò le mani in segno di resa –Okay scusa, tanto valeva provarci- mentì, gli uscì la lingua in una smorfia divertita e scappò dall’ufficio prima che Suga potesse punirlo riducendo la sua paga.</p>
<p>Aveva tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una volta tornato a casa, Atsumu si era fatto una lunga doccia, si era messo dei vestiti comodi e si era seduto al proprio tavolo della cucina con davanti il cellulare, una penna e un block notes di fogli A4.</p>
<p>Scrisse come titolo un semplice “Sakusa” e sotto iniziò ad appuntarsi tutto quello che scopriva del ragazzo.</p>
<p>Grazie alle informazioni del database di Suga, Atsumu scoprì facilmente che era nato il 20 Marzo del 1996 a Tokyo, che era alto 192 cm, la descrizione nel dettaglio del suo aspetto fisico, che aveva un fratello e una sorella più grandi, il suo numero di telefono e il suo indirizzo di casa. Scoprì anche in che università si era laureato e che era stato preso in azienda solo pochi giorni dopo.</p>
<p>Dalle informazioni che aveva avuto da Osamu aggiunse che, probabilmente, l’umeboshi era il suo cibo preferito, visto che prendeva sempre gli onigiri con quello.</p>
<p>Infine aprì i social e iniziò a fare un giro sul web.</p>
<p>L’app che Atsumu più utilizzava era Twitter, ma perché era molto più pratica per un personaggio pubblico come lui.</p>
<p>Lì Sakusa aveva un profilo, ma era quasi completamente vuoto, come se qualcuno l’avesse costretto a iscriversi abbandonandolo poi poche ore dopo.</p>
<p>Provò successivamente con Instagram e lì ebbe più successo, aveva pubblicato solo un totale di 5 post, ma era già qualcosa.</p>
<p>Due fotografie erano di una baita innevata presa da punti di vista differenti.</p>
<p>La terza immagine era stata fatta dal suo ufficio, Atsumu riusciva a riconoscere il panorama che si vedeva dalle grandi finestre del palazzo, e raffigurava il cielo con un arcobaleno dopo una tempesta.</p>
<p>La quarta immagine mostrava un pupazzo fatto con la sabbia, il mare come sfondo.</p>
<p>In nessuna di queste foto c’era una didascalia, ma Atsumu aggiunse comunque alla lista che probabilmente era interessato ai luoghi all’aria aperta privi di persone e che gli piaceva fotografare questo tipo di cose.</p>
<p>L’ultima foto era l’unica che lo riprendeva, era una foto di coppia con un altro ragazzo sorridente, entrambi avevano una corona d’alloro in testa e mostravano la loro tesi di laurea.</p>
<p>Non c’era alcuna didascalia neanche qui, ma un certo “Komori Motoya” aveva commentato con un cuore. Atsumu suppose che fosse l’altro ragazzo nella foto.</p>
<p>Stava per abbandonare l’idea di trovare informazioni sul web, quando pensò alle foto dove poteva essere stato citato. Cliccò nell’apposita icona e gli si aprì un mondo.</p>
<p>Sempre quel ragazzo di nome Komori aveva pubblicato tantissime foto di solo Sakusa o di loro due insieme.</p>
<p>Atsumu stava ancora cercando di capire che rapporto i due avessero, quando trovò una foto dove il castano aveva una maglia gialla con la scritta “best cousin” e la freccia che indicava verso destra, dove nella foto si trovava un Kiyoomi infastidito e con le braccia incrociate, la didascalia recitava “non ha voluto mettere la sua!” con tante emoticon che piangevano.</p>
<p>Aggiunse quindi alla lista che aveva un cugino della sua età e continuò a sfogliare tra le innumerevoli foto.</p>
<p>Rise alla foto di Kiyoomi che mangiava un gelato al gusto puffo, con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, la didascalia diceva “gliel’avevo preso come uno scherzo, ma a quanto pare ha trovato il suo nuovo gusto preferito.”</p>
<p>Rise anche per una foto natalizia, Sakusa stava scartando un regalo sorridendo felice, Komori aveva scritto “l’unica persona al mondo ad essere felice nel ricevere bagnoschiuma per Natale”.</p>
<p>Nella sua lista vennero quindi aggiunti tantissimi dettagli come il fatto che odiava il freddo, che gli piacevano i maglioni morbidi, che aveva una propensione strana per i vestiti dai colori strani, che era interessato allo sport e che era completamente in fissa con la saga di Star Trek. Questo poteva essere un buon punto di partenza per Atsumu.</p>
<p>Non aveva mai visto i film o le serie, conosceva il nome solo per cultura generale ma non era mai stato interessato a quel mondo.</p>
<p>Iniziò con il piano A, tornando alla pagina principale del profilo di Sakusa e commentando la foto con il pupazzo di sabbia “è così adorabile, Omi-kun!” e mettendo il like a tutti i post.</p>
<p>Mentre si aspettava un riscontro si alzò per cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti per merenda e, dopo aver trovato dei biscotti da sgranocchiare, tornò a controllare il telefono.</p>
<p>Corrugò la fronte quando notò che il profilo di Sakusa era scomparso, provò a chiudere e riaprire l’app, ma sembrava come se non fosse mai esistito.</p>
<p>Cercò quindi quello di Komori, il profilo riusciva a vederlo, ma erano scomparse le foto dove Kiyoomi era citato.</p>
<p>C’era solo una spiegazione plausibile a quello.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah cazzo, mi ha già bloccato.</em>
</p>
<p>Non era un buon inizio.</p>
<p>Passò quindi al piano B e si lasciò cadere sbuffando sul divano cercando il titolo “Star Trek” su <em>Netflix</em>.</p>
<p>Gli spuntarono tantissimi risultati, così cliccò sul primo che risultò essere un film del 2009, pregò che fosse un buon punto di partenza e si concentrò sulla pellicola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il giorno dopo bloccò suo fratello dal mandare il solito fattorino a consegnare il pranzo in agenzia e andò lui stesso. Osamu non faceva mai troppe domande finché lui lavorava gratis.</p>
<p>Poggiò tutte le scatole con i nomi sul solito tavolo nella sala relax e rimase nelle vicinanze aspettando che Sakusa scendesse a prendere il suo cibo.</p>
<p>All’orario diverse persone iniziarono a dirigersi nella stanza.</p>
<p>Sakusa arrivò dalle scale proprio quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono per far entrare Suga, Daichi e tre ragazzi che lavoravano con quest’ultimo.</p>
<p>Sakusa era qualche metro dietro di loro, quindi Atsumu attuò quello che si era programmato.</p>
<p>-Ehy ragazzi!- si rivolse alla coppia –Avete visto Oikawa? Ieri ho finalmente visto Star Trek, dopo che mi ha chiesto di vederlo così tante volte speravo che fosse più decente! Insomma, è guardabile, ma niente di che!</p>
<p>-Guardabile?- Atsumu aveva sperato in una sua reazione, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stata tanto istantanea. L’interesse di Sakusa verso Star Trek doveva essere più profondo di quanto non avesse creduto.</p>
<p>-Quale film hai visto?</p>
<p>-Non so, si chiamava solo <em>Star Trek</em>. Credo fosse del 2009.</p>
<p>-Quindi il primo film dell’ultimo remake.</p>
<p>Atsumu immaginava fosse così, ma francamente non ne aveva la minima idea, quindi scrollò le spalle.</p>
<p>-E definisci quel capolavoro solo <em>guardabile?- </em>gli chiese assottigliando gli occhi e guardandolo come se fosse stupido. In realtà, il film gli era piaciuto parecchio, tanto che era stato difficile trovare qualcosa con cui provocare Sakusa. Quella tattica, tuttavia, stava funzionando, quindi scrollò di nuovo le spalle e finse poco interesse.</p>
<p>-Non mi ha suscitato molte emozioni- disse ripensando a come il film l’aveva invece tenuto incollato allo schermo -Niente che mi invogli a vedere il continuo, comunque. Insomma, andiamo!- si finse esasperato -Dovrebbe parlare di <em>alieni! </em>Invece tutti sembrano così umani. La massima differenza erano gli occhi o le orecchie o il colore della pelle. Che fantasia!</p>
<p>Sakusa rise sprezzante -Cosa c’è? Volevi gli omini verdi con gli occhi neri e la testa grande? Il film si rifà a una serie nata nel 1966 e sai com’è, all’epoca non esistevano tanti effetti speciali.</p>
<p>Atsumu scoccò la lingua -E la loro tecnologia, allora? Hanno tutti quei macchinari all’avanguardia e poi usano i cellulari a conchiglia!</p>
<p>-È una citazione alla serie originale!- si scaldò ancora il corvino -Sarebbe come levargli le loro divise! Diamine…- ad Atsumu venne da ridere, non aveva neanche osato sperare in una reazione di quella portata.</p>
<p>-D’accordo, te lo concedo, ma sulla prossima non potrai dire nulla!- e Atsumu ne era abbastanza certo perché era l’unica critica alla quale credeva veramente -Vuoi dirmi come i due protagonisti… Kirk e Spock, giusto? Dovrebbero davvero diventare amici? È super forzato! E Spock che accetta senza remore di servire sotto il comando di Kirk? Impossibile.</p>
<p>-Spock ragiona con la logica! Il sé stesso del futuro gli ha confermato che Kirk sarà un ottimo capitano. Perché dovrebbe dubitarne?</p>
<p>-E sull’essere amici, invece?</p>
<p>Sakusa si limitò a guardarlo con rabbia per qualche secondo prima di concludere esasperato –prima guarda i prossimi due film, poi ne riparliamo.</p>
<p>Detto questo afferrò il proprio sacchetto con il pranzo e lasciò la stanza per tornare nel proprio ufficio.</p>
<p>Atsumu sorrise vittorioso, quel “poi ne riparliamo” era una promessa di una nuova conversazione.</p>
<p>Si girò verso Suga e Daichi che erano rimasti bloccati tutto il tempo a fissarli sconvolti.</p>
<p>-Perché quelle facce?- domandò il biondo.</p>
<p>-Sakusa ha appena fatto una conversazione con te su qualcosa di diverso dal lavoro?- domandò incerto Daichi.</p>
<p>Suga annuì lentamente –Mi sento come se la vita non potesse più stupirmi dopo questo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Capitolo breve, lo so. Ma con il prossimo (che esce dopodomani) recupero quello che manca qui. Siccome cambio POV non potevo unire le due cose, scusate.<br/>P.S. Il fatto che Sakusa sia fissato con Star Trek è un'invenzione mia e di Greina, ci serviva qualcosa e abbiamo optato per questo film. Inoltre io non conosco (non ancora almeno) la saga, quindi i dialoghi di questo tipo (in questo e nel prossimo capitolo) sono stati suggeriti da lei, che poi ho modificato e adattato per mettere nella storia.<br/>A presto, Deh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Da quando Sakusa aveva stabilito una routine nella sua vita era riuscito a tenere sotto controllo gli attacchi di panico che derivavano dalla propria misofobia.</p>
<p>Aveva sempre saputo che la maggior parte di questi avvenivano perché succedeva qualcosa che non poteva controllare. Quindi organizzare la sua giornata, la sua settimana e anche l’intero mese, poteva solo farlo sentire sicuro.</p>
<p>Si svegliava ogni giorno allo stesso orario, passava mezz’ora in bagno per prendersi cura della pulizia del corpo, si dirigeva a lavoro, a giorni alterni ordinava il pranzo da Onigiri Miya o si portava il cibo in più che aveva preparato la cena prima, tornava a casa e si faceva la doccia, si allenava nella sua palestra personale, si faceva una nuova doccia, cenava e andava a dormire.</p>
<p>Una o due volte a settimana si incontrava con Komori. Un’ora alla settimana aveva una seduta con il terapista che lo seguiva dal liceo e lo aveva molto aiutato con la sua fobia e i contatti con le persone. Una volta al mese trascorreva il pranzo domenicale a casa dei suoi genitori. E il suo giorno libero settimanale, infine, lo passava smontando tutti i mobili e pulendo casa da cima a fondo.</p>
<p>Era una vita tranquilla e senza nulla di esaltante, ma che gli permetteva di vivere senza preoccupazioni.</p>
<p>Ovviamente, le cose vennero completamente stravolte quando l’uragano di nome Miya Atsumu entrò a forza nella piccola bolla di pace che si era creato.</p>
<p>Solo il giorno prima avevano discusso in sala relax per Star Trek, era vero che era stato proprio Sakusa a dirgli “poi ne riparliamo”, ma non pensava che l’altro avesse preso la cosa così seriamente, non inoltre così presto.</p>
<p>Mancavano dieci minuti all’inizio della pausa pranzo e Sakusa non aveva molto lavoro da fare in quella giornata, quindi stava semplicemente scorrendo dal suo computer le notizie di sport di quella settimana, quando qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.</p>
<p>Non aspettava nessuno ed era raro che uno dei suoi colleghi gli facesse visita, quindi si affrettò a chiudere tutto quello che stava facendo e drizzò la schiena mettendosi più composto prima di dire un semplice “avanti”.</p>
<p>La porta venne aperta in fretta e il sorriso da schiaffi di Miya Atsumu gli spuntò davanti.</p>
<p>-Ciao!- esclamò tutto felice –Ti ho portato il pranzo- specificò mostrando una busta con il logo del negozio di suo fratello.</p>
<p>-Non l’avevo ordinato- rispose pragmatico Sakusa, poi indicò una busta di carta al lato della sua scrivania –Ho il mio.</p>
<p>Atsumu non si fece scoraggiare dalla cosa, alzò le spalle come se non fosse un problema ed entrò dentro l’ufficio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle –Allora lo mangerò io.</p>
<p>Come se non conoscesse nulla di buona educazione, e Sakusa era quasi certo fosse così, invase il suo spazio e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte la scrivania destinata ai clienti.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi non indossava una mascherina, quindi era più che certo che il suo cipiglio infastidito e basito fosse più che evidente, questo però non aveva smosso nulla nel biondo.</p>
<p>-Esattamente- iniziò il corvino con voce fredda, le sopracciglia che erano schizzate in alto –Da quando siamo diventati amici?</p>
<p>-Ho visto anche gli altri due film!- annunciò Atsumu come se non avesse sentito la domanda.</p>
<p>Sakusa dimenticò tutto il resto, poggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania e si spinse in avanti –E?</p>
<p>-E avevi ragione!- urlò eccitato –Quando ieri ho detto che Star Trek non mi faceva emozionare?- roteò gli occhi e sollevò le mani incredulo davanti a sé per fargli capire quanto fosse esasperato dal suo stesso comportamento -Alla scena del reattore- tornò improvvisamente serio -Ho. Pianto.</p>
<p>-Ma certo che l’hai fatto- commentò divertito il corvino, al che Atsumu assottigliò gli occhi.</p>
<p>-Il tuo dovrebbe essere un insulto? Perché non lo è affatto!- Sakusa agitò una mano come per dire che non aveva importanza incitandolo a commentare il resto della trilogia.</p>
<p>Avevano iniziato a mangiare a un certo punto.</p>
<p>Sakusa non era certo di quando fosse accaduto, ma era sconvolto dal fatto che il suo corpo sembrava star bene con la consapevolezza che un altro essere umano, uno che neanche conosceva, stava mangiando seduto alla sua scrivania.</p>
<p>C’era da dire che Miya sembrava più che rispettoso, nonostante continuasse a gesticolare non lo faceva mai con il cibo in mano e aspettava sempre di ingoiare prima di aggiungere qualcosa al suo discorso. Sakusa aveva immaginato fosse una persona diversa, soprattutto dopo aver visto quasi tutte le partite dei Black Jackal e le diverse interviste, ma si stava ricredendo su certi aspetti.</p>
<p>Venne distratto dalla sua riflessione interna dallo stesso Atsumu che riprese a dire -E ti ricordi quando ho detto che secondo me era troppo forzato il fatto che alla fine del film diventassero amici?</p>
<p>-Come dimenticarlo.</p>
<p>-Bè, puoi stare tranquillo! Davvero non capisco come ho potuto dubitare del loro legame! A proposito, solo io ho percepito della tensione sessuale?- a quel punto Sakusa rise e Atsumu sembrò congelarsi.</p>
<p>-Non sei l’unico- rispose il corvino facendo tornare l’altro alla realtà -Ma io non sono uno di quelli.</p>
<p>-Chissà perché non mi stupisce!- sbuffò il biondo e il responsabile legale roteò gli occhi.</p>
<p>-È di Spock che stiamo parlando! Non mi piace neanche il fatto che stia con Uhura.</p>
<p>-Già…- dovette concordare Atsumu -Sembra un po’ campata per aria, vero? E poi Kirk è molto più attraente di Uhura.</p>
<p>Sakusa non poteva di certo dargli torto, in realtà in quanto bisessuale per lui era stato parecchio difficile avere una preferenza tra i due, troppo diversi per poterli mettere nella stessa scala di paragone. Ma il corvino sapeva bene che il punto a cui voleva portarlo Atsumu, però, prevedeva fargli ammettere quanto Kirk fosse bello. Fu così che si limitò a stringere le labbra stizzito rendendole una linea dritta, poi distolse lo sguardo.</p>
<p>-Non hai niente da dire! Vuol dire che sei d’accordo con me!!- Atsumu sorrise felice per quella novità, poi cambiò atteggiamento indossando l’espressione più seducente che riuscì a tirar fuori -Hai un debole per gli uomini alti, biondi e con le sopracciglia folte, Omi?- ammiccò indicando sé stesso con il pollice.</p>
<p>Sakusa assottigliò ancora di più gli occhi -Ti stai davvero paragonando a <em>Chris Pine</em>?</p>
<p>Atsumu evidentemente si era aspettato quella risposta, perché esagerò uno sbuffo esclamando -Lo so! Non è alla mia altezza.</p>
<p>Di nuovo Sakusa si ritrovò a ridere, o per meglio dire sorrise impercettibilmente per appena un millesimo di secondo. Ma il biondo lo notò comunque e dall’espressione che fece l’altro immaginò che la ritenesse comunque una grandissima vittoria.</p>
<p>La conversazione venne troncata a metà quando dal cellulare di Atsumu iniziò a squillare una sveglia.</p>
<p>Il biondo la spense in fretta e fece un sorriso di scuse a Sakusa mentre si alzava –Devo andare, ho gli allenamenti con la squadra.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi si chiese come mai facessero degli allenamenti così presto, finché non lanciò una veloce occhiata all’orologio e si accorse che non solo era passata tutta l’ora della sua pausa pranzo, ma che avrebbe già dovuto tornare a lavorare mezz’ora prima. Fortunatamente non aveva nulla da fare.</p>
<p>Nascose la propria sorpresa nell’aver parlato così tanto tempo con un essere umano diverso da Komori e gli rispose –Porta via la tua spazzatura.</p>
<p>Atsumu sorrise, si era già alzato ma non si era ancora avviato alla porta –Che ne dici di scambiarci i numeri di telefono?- propose.</p>
<p>-Non siamo amici.</p>
<p>Atsumu sbuffò –Sei così difficile Omi. Ma rispetto il tuo voler andare con calma. Che ne dici allora se iniziamo con te che mi sblocchi su Instagram?</p>
<p>-Perché dovrei?- in realtà Sakusa era diventato curioso su dove tutto quello li avrebbe portati.</p>
<p>-Perché a chi altro dovrei mandare i meme di Star Trek che trovo?</p>
<p>-A Oikawa.</p>
<p>Atsumu sembrò sorpreso da quella risposta –Vero, ma voglio mandarli anche a te.</p>
<p>Sakusa sbuffò –Se ti sblocco devi promettere che non commenterai più i miei post.</p>
<p>-Lo prometto- rispose in fretta portandosi una mano al cuore.</p>
<p>-Come sei teatrale- borbottò infastidito il corvino –Va bene, ora sparisci.</p>
<p>Atsumu sembrò illuminarsi, urlò uno squillante saluto e scappò via.</p>
<p>Sakusa si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia rilasciando un lungo respiro, la sua prossima mossa sarebbe stata pulire tutte le superfici che Atsumu aveva toccato, ma prima una notifica sul cellulare attirò la sua attenzione.</p>
<p>Era un messaggio di Komori:</p>
<p>“<em>Diventi amico di Miya Atsumu e non mi dici nulla? Voglio i gossip, cugino.”</em></p>
<p>Kiyoomi imprecò sottovoce, l’unione dei suoi colleghi pettegoli e le pareti in vetro dei loro uffici erano la peggior accoppiata di sempre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passate due settimane da quando Atsumu aveva parlato per la prima volta con Sakusa e, stranamente, si stava divertendo più di quello che si era aspettato. Soprattutto era rimasto folgorato quando il corvino aveva riso a una sua battuta, talmente sconvolto che il ghigno sul suo viso si era congelato e l’unica cosa che fu in grado di pensare per attimi infinti fu a quanto fosse sexy<em>. </em>Lì aveva capito che voleva vederlo più spesso senza la mascherina.</p>
<p>Pensava che Kiyoomi fosse una persona completamente differente, ma senza accorgersene avevano iniziato a parlare un po' di tutto, come se fossero amici da una vita.</p>
<p>Sakusa aveva anche iniziato a insultarlo o a rispondergli con sarcasmo molto più spesso e, Atsumu scoprì, gli piaceva più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.</p>
<p>Non sapeva ancora nulla di troppo privato su di lui, ma poteva dire di aver raggiunto diversi traguardi importanti.</p>
<p>Uno di questi fu farsi dare il numero di telefono cinque giorni dopo il loro primo incontro, anche se già lo possedeva dalle informazioni che aveva rubato a Suga.</p>
<p>Atsumu stava flirtando con lui, ma lo stava facendo in modo diverso. Di solito era conciso e diretto, aveva delle tecniche, delle frasi e delle espressioni che funzionavano sempre.</p>
<p>Con Sakusa invece stava facendo le cose in tutt’altro modo, da rendersi conto che ci stava effettivamente provando solo quando glielo fece presente Oikawa.</p>
<p>-Allora?- domandò l’amico con uno sguardo eccitato mentre si incontravano in ascensore –Cos’è questa cosa che stai facendo con Sakusa? E perché non mi hai detto nulla?</p>
<p>Atsumu sentì il suo collo arrossarsi –Non sto facendo nulla.</p>
<p>Oikawa scoppiò a ridere –Per favore, tutta l’azienda non fa altro che parlare di voi due.</p>
<p>Atsumu rimase sorpreso nel sentire quello e anche un po' confuso –Davvero?<br/>-Ovvio- Oikawa lo stava fissando come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa –Cosa ti aspettavi? Insomma, probabilmente Sakusa ha parlato più con te in questa settimana che con il resto delle persone che lavorano qui negli ultimi tre anni. Inoltre la gente ti ha sempre visto flirtare in modo diretto e conciso, questa è una completa novità. È ovvio che si parli di voi due! Non ci sono molti scoop ultimamente, la cosa sta diventando un po' noiosa. Forse se Kuro e Kenma aprissero gli occhi l’uno verso l’altro…</p>
<p>Il suo discorso era andato a perdersi, diventando più un commento generale con se stesso, Atsumu sbuffò divertito e, alla menzione di quanto fossero stupidi Kuro e Kenma a comprendere i loro sentimenti, non poté fare a meno di dire –Un po' come te e Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Si pentì delle sue parole l’attimo dopo averle pronunciate.</p>
<p>Oikawa si irrigidì al suo fianco, trattenendo anche il respiro.</p>
<p>-Scusami, non avrei dovuto dirlo- si affrettò a dire mortificato.</p>
<p>Oikawa finse un sorriso –Non importa. E comunque non provare a cambiare argomento! Stavamo parlando di te.<br/>Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono in quel momento con un campanellino d’avviso, erano al settimo e ultimo piano. Oikawa li portò nel vecchio ufficio del padre, adesso era suo ma non era mai stato usato davvero quindi era privo di decorazioni e personalizzazioni, però non era sporco perché, anche se inutilizzato, gli addetti alle pulizie passavano comunque ogni giorno.</p>
<p>Atsumu sospirò quando vide le spalle del suo amico che erano ancora rigide, avrebbe voluto scusarsi nuovamente o, forse sarebbe stato meglio, parlare di quell’argomento. Si trattenne dal farlo però perché non sapeva come l’altro l’avrebbe presa e, soprattutto, perché non era mai stata di quel tipo la relazione che avevano.</p>
<p>Secondo tutto il mondo Atsumu e Oikawa si odiavano.</p>
<p>Non si erano mai conosciuti al liceo per giocare insieme l’uno contro l’altro. Ma da quando erano entrati in due squadre importanti della V.League ed erano stati definiti i “migliori alzatori del Giappone” era nata una competizione senza neanche essersi mai incontrati.</p>
<p>La prima volta che giocarono l’uno contro l’altro si fissarono attraverso la rete e, senza dire nulla, capirono di volersi distruggere a vicenda.</p>
<p>Dopo 5 set giocati con fatica, vinse la squadra di Oikawa tra urla ed acclamazioni.</p>
<p>Quella notte si trovarono a bere nello stesso bar, Atsumu aveva pensato di scoparselo per mostrare che in qualcosa poteva vincere, ma dopo diversi drink e qualche chiacchiera i due scoprirono di essere super simili nel carattere e nacque una di quelle amicizie che nessuno si aspettava.</p>
<p>Continuarono a mostrare al mondo come fossero in competizione per tutto e come si odiassero, quando in segreto uscivano a divertirsi, si consigliavano i vestiti e le persone da farsi.</p>
<p>Era sempre stata molto frivola e leggera come amicizia, non parlando mai di cose troppo personali e complesse, quindi anche in quel momento Atsumu decise di lasciar correre.</p>
<p>-Quindi?- Oikawa lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.</p>
<p>Si era seduto sulla scrivania con le gambe incrociate, lo stava fissando con aspettativa e un sorrisetto divertito in volto, tutta l’insicurezza e la rigidità erano spariti dal suo corpo come se non avesse mai tentennato e fatto sparire per qualche secondo la sua maschera perfetta.</p>
<p>Atsumu sospirò, sapeva che non poteva tenerglielo nascosto, quindi decise per la verità mentre occupava una poltrona.</p>
<p>-Okay senti, te lo dirò, ma mi devi promettere che non lo dirai a nessuno.</p>
<p>Oikawa sembrava ancora più curioso mentre annuiva velocemente.</p>
<p>-Ho fatto una scommessa con ‘Samu e il suo ragazzo. Loro dicevano che non era vero che con il mio fascino avrei potuto conquistare chiunque, puoi immaginare quanto la cosa mi abbia fatto infuriare, quindi una cosa tira l’altra e loro mi hanno detto di far cadere ai miei piedi Sakusa. Quindi… ecco tutto.</p>
<p>-Oh- Oikawa sembrava deluso –Allora è tutto per una scommessa.</p>
<p>Atsumu era confuso, perché il suo amico aveva reagito in quel modo?<br/>-Non vuoi iniziare nessuna relazione, giusto?- volle accertarsi.</p>
<p>Atsumu rise isterico quando l’immagine di lui e Kiyoomi che stavano insieme gli invase il cervello, poi rispose in fretta –No, ovvio che no! Ma ci immagini? Non siamo bravi in queste cose, rovineremo tutto alla prima occasione.</p>
<p>Anche Oikawa rise –Già, verissimo.</p>
<p>Un silenzio pesante li avvolse, Atsumu non riusciva proprio a comprendere perché il comportamento di Tooru fosse cambiato così velocemente, ma poi fu proprio questo a cambiare argomento e ad alleggerire la tensione –Allora ti perdono per aver visto Star Trek e non avermi commentato nulla. Immagino facesse parte del piano.</p>
<p>Atsumu rise, poi raccontò quello che aveva fatto e tutte le idee che aveva messo in atto fino a quel momento.</p>
<p>Vennero interrotti dal telefono d’ufficio di Oikawa che squillava, il proprietario rispose mettendo il vivavoce con uno squillante –Si? Parla il magnifico Tooru.</p>
<p>-Ehm, Oikawa-san? È con Atsumu-san?- domandò incerta la voce di Mika –Perché qui c’è Akaashi-san che non ha uno sguardo felice visto che dovevate essere nello studio per il set fotografico mezz’ora fa.</p>
<p>I due ragazzi si lanciarono uno sguardo. Atsumu se n’era completamente dimenticato, ma era arrivato in azienda e aveva preso l’ascensore proprio per andare al secondo piano, poi Oikawa l’aveva distratto.</p>
<p>-Ops- borbottò Oikawa mentre Atsumu urlava al telefono –Scendiamo subito!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dovettero passare altri cinque giorni prima che Sakusa gli concedesse un appuntamento.</p>
<p>In realtà non si poteva definire neanche tale, semplicemente il corvino aveva detto che andava bene andare a mangiare a pranzo al ristorante di suo fratello invece di farsi portare il cibo in ufficio.</p>
<p>Ma Atsumu preferiva pensare che lo fosse, anche perché la definizione di appuntamento era proprio “incontro prefissato di comune accordo tra due o più persone”, quindi era più allegro del solito.</p>
<p>-Miya!- il coach Foster lo chiamò alla fine degli allenamenti –Sei stato molto bravo oggi, continua così!</p>
<p>Il suo umore, se possibile, migliorò ancora.</p>
<p>-Grazie mille, signore!- poi corse negli spogliatoi per lavarsi e cambiarsi.</p>
<p>-‘Tsumu- lo raggiunse la voce di Bokuto, lui e Hinata erano ancora al centro del campo e non sembravano volersene andare via presto –Non resti con noi oggi?</p>
<p>-Scusa Bokkun, ho un impegno!</p>
<p>E fuggì via prima che i suoi amici potessero fare domande.</p>
<p>Arrivò in azienda esattamente cinque minuti prima dell’inizio della pausa pranzo, decise di aspettare fuori stringendosi nel suo cappotto per proteggersi dal vento freddo di inizio febbraio.</p>
<p>Sakusa lo raggiunse puntualissimo, aveva il suo solito vestito nero ed elegante nascosto sotto un cappotto ancora più elegante, Atsumu si perse qualche secondo a fissarlo.</p>
<p>-Andiamo?- spronò a quel punto il corvino e Atsumu ricordò che odiava il freddo.</p>
<p>Si affrettarono ad attraversare la strada ed entrare da Onigiri Miya che, con sommo dispiacere di Sakusa, si stava riempiendo un po' troppo velocemente.</p>
<p>Atsumu gli prese il braccio e lo trascinò verso i tavoli, allargando la folla con il suo corpo e impedendo a Sakusa di toccare degli estranei.</p>
<p>Arrivò finalmente al tavolo che Osamu aveva tenuto libero per loro due, era molto appartato e uno dei due posti era un divanetto attaccato al muro. Atsumu indicò proprio quello e gli fece presente –Prendi quel posto, così nessuno potrà darti fastidio.</p>
<p>Sakusa indossava la sua solita maschera, ma con orgoglio Atsumu poté notare come la sua espressione era diventata sorpresa nel constatare che Atsumu aveva preparato tutte quelle cose per lui.</p>
<p>-Aspetta, non sederti ancora- lo bloccò il biondo pensando a cosa si era dimenticato.</p>
<p>Corse dietro il bancone e iniziò a cercare straccio e disinfettante. C’era Suna che lo fissava con interesse e uno strano sorrisetto che Atsumu non voleva di certo scoprire cosa volesse significare, Osamu aveva un cipiglio non troppo felice –Mi sento insultato. Non pensi che io pulisca?</p>
<p>-Scusa ‘Samu, ma non si sa mai!<br/>Disinfettò il tavolo già immacolato dove avrebbero mangiato e anche le loro sedute, Sakusa era completamente basito da quel comportamento e alla fine non poté che non ringraziarlo con un mormorio incerto.</p>
<p>Atsumu gli sorrise e tornò a posare gli oggetti al bancone.</p>
<p>Sakusa, nel frattempo, si era tolto il cappotto e aveva preso posto. Aveva anche rimosso guanti e mascherina e, mentre Atsumu si sedeva, si spruzzò una generosa quantità di disinfettante tra le mani.</p>
<p>-Hai i capelli umidi- fu la prima cosa che disse Sakusa, aveva un tono quasi accusatorio.</p>
<p>Atsumu sorrise imbarazzato –Sì, ho finito gli allenamenti un po' tardi e non ho avuto il tempo.</p>
<p>Sakusa restrinse gli occhi –Avrei potuto aspettare. È disgustoso quando le persone non si prendono cura di se stessi. Sei un atleta e hai una partita questa domenica, dovresti pensare di più alla tua salute.</p>
<p>Atsumu rise, uno strano calore che gli invadeva il petto –Sei preoccupato per me, Omi?</p>
<p>Sakusa fece una smorfia –Provo solo empatia verso i tuoi compagni di squadra, deve essere davvero dura averti come alzatore titolare.</p>
<p>Atsumu mise il broncio, ma scomparve in fretta quando un piccolo sorriso spuntò sul volto del corvino, segno che lo stava prendendo semplicemente in giro.</p>
<p>-Perché non vieni a vedermi giocare? Così ti mostro quanto i miei compagni hanno bisogno di me.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi sbuffò rispondendo senza pensarci –Ho già visto tutte le tue partite.</p>
<p>Atsumu rimase sconvolto da quella rivelazione e anche Sakusa, quando si rese davvero conto di quello che aveva detto, distolse lo sguardo mentre le sue orecchie arrossivano –Insomma- fece un colpo di tosse –Volevo dire che guardo spesso partite di pallavolo, è il mio sport preferito.</p>
<p>Dell’altro calore gli invase il corpo alla scoperta che Kiyoomi aveva sempre guardato le sue partite.</p>
<p>-Allora deve essere stato uno shock per te quando quel giorno sono entrato nel tuo ufficio, è sempre dura incontrare il proprio idolo.</p>
<p>-Non mettermi in bocca parole che non ho mai detto- si spinse in avanti sul tavolo e, come se fosse un segreto, sussurrò piano –In realtà preferisco Oikawa.</p>
<p>La delusione sul volto di Atsumu doveva essere palese, perché Sakusa rise e allungò una mano verso di lui scompigliandogli i capelli biondi –Ti sto prendendo in giro, non fare quella faccia!</p>
<p>Atsumu mise il broncio –Non sto facendo nessuna faccia.</p>
<p>-Stai facendo la faccia da: mi hai appena ucciso il gatto e non ti perdonerò mai.</p>
<p>-Per tua fortuna non ho un gatto, Omi.</p>
<p>Il sorriso non era scomparso dal volto del corvino e Atsumu sentiva di aver bisogno di aria.</p>
<p>Quella era stata la prima volta che Kiyoomi l’aveva toccato volontariamente, in un gesto futile e senza guanti. Inoltre, il fatto che continuasse a sorridere stava uccidendo lentamente Atsumu.</p>
<p>-Vado a prendere il nostro pranzo- annunciò alzandosi rumorosamente –se dovessimo aspettare ‘Samu non mangeremo più.</p>
<p>Saltò la fila alla casa dirigendosi direttamente dietro il bancone, Osamu rispose prima ancora che il biondo potesse fare la domanda –Ho quasi finito, dammi due minuti.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva quindi annuito e deciso di aspettare lì accanto.</p>
<p>-Allora- Suna lo raggiunse, il suo sguardo divertito non era ancora scomparso –cosa vuoi?</p>
<p>Atsumu corrugò la fronte non capendo la domanda –Solo il mio pranzo.</p>
<p>Suna alzò gli occhi al cielo come se non capisse qualcosa di così semplice –No, idiota. Intendo come vincita della scommessa.</p>
<p>Il cuore di Atsumu saltò un battito e poi iniziò a correre più veloce –Perché me lo stai chiedendo adesso?</p>
<p>-Perché hai vinto, no? Mi sembra più che ovvio che tu sia riuscito a far interessare anche l’intoccabile e inavvicinabile Sakusa Kiyoomi a te. Quindi puoi farla finita con questa farsa.</p>
<p><em>No</em>. Atsumu non era assolutamente pronto per farla finita con Sakusa.</p>
<p>Non voleva soffermarsi troppo sul <em>perché</em> di quella reazione e si limitò a rispondere quasi incazzato –Non dire cazzate, ancora non siamo arrivati a nulla e le cose voglio farle bene. Farò molto meglio di così in modo che la tua sconfitta ti brucerà ancora di più! Ora se non ti dispiace, voglio pranzare!</p>
<p>Afferrò con stizza il vassoio che suo fratello aveva preparato e tornò al tavolo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano le tre e mezza del pomeriggio quando Sakusa uscì dal proprio ufficio e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno del suo stesso grado.</p>
<p>Notò Suga che sbadigliava davanti la macchinetta del caffè aspettando che questa gli finisse di preparare la sua bevanda. Prima vi era solo una macchinetta nella sala relax, quando poi si era scoperto che tutti in azienda erano dipendenti dal caffè, ne avevano messa una a ogni piano.</p>
<p>-Sugawara- lo chiamò raggiungendolo.</p>
<p>-Oh?- questo si girò sorpreso –È successo qualcosa?</p>
<p>-No- si affrettò a rassicurarlo l’altro –Devo scendere qualche minuto al secondo piano e parlare con il Community Manager, non aspetto nessuno ma se qualcuno mi cerca puoi dirgli di aspettare? O se è urgente fai chiamare al suo ufficio e risalgo subito.</p>
<p>Suga gli sorrise rassicurante –Certo, non preoccuparti.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi lo ringraziò abbassando la testa, poi prese le scale per arrivare al secondo piano.</p>
<p>In molti lo fissarono sorpresi, ma era sempre stato abituato a quegli sguardi quindi non ci fece tanto caso.</p>
<p>Bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Kozume Kenma e attese la risposta di questo prima di entrare.</p>
<p>-Sakusa- disse il ragazzino con voce sorpresa e confusa –È successo qualcosa?</p>
<p>Kiyoomi si rese conto che forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con le persone più spesso, visto che tutte sembravano così preoccupate ogni volta che si rivolgeva loro.</p>
<p>Kenma parlò di nuovo prima che l’altro potesse rispondere, aveva sospirato afflitto e aveva chiesto –Oh dio, non dirmelo, Kuro ha fatto qualcosa di illegale?</p>
<p>-No- Sakusa corrugò la fronte, anche se fosse stato così perché avrebbe dovuto dirlo a Kenma e non al diretto interessato? Decise che non erano comunque fatti suoi i rapporti che quei due avevano e spiegò cosa avesse bisogno –Mi dispiace averti disturbato Kozume, ma avevo bisogno di un favore personale.</p>
<p>-Oh!- il ragazzo sembrò ancora più sorpreso –Vieni siediti. Dammi due minuti che finisco la partita.</p>
<p>Sakusa scrutò la sedia prima di farlo, sembrava pulita, quindi non volle rifiutare la sua gentilezza e si accomodò di fronte il ragazzino, corrugò la fronte quando si rese conto delle sue parole –Stai giocando?</p>
<p>-Ovvio che sto giocando- rispose Kenma come se fosse stato idiota a chiederlo.</p>
<p>Sakusa quindi attese che l’altro finisse i suoi impegni.</p>
<p>In realtà i due avevano la stessa età, ma Kiyoomi non poteva far altro che pensarlo come a un “ragazzino” nella sua testa visto quanto sembrava piccolo nell’aspetto fisico.</p>
<p>-Va bene- disse alla fine chiudendo il gioco –Ti aiuterò, ma solo se mi chiami Kenma.</p>
<p>Si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, sbatté quindi le palpebre confuso per poi annuire subito e abbassare lo sguardo mentre spiegava quello di cui aveva bisogno.</p>
<p>-Bene, Kenma. Ecco vedi, potrebbe essere una richiesta un po' strana e imbarazzante. So che sai fare miracoli con i computer e volevo chiederti…</p>
<p>La sua voce si affievolì, Kenma concluse per lui –Hai preso qualche virus vedendo porno? Sono ormai diventato bravo a sistemare questi problemi, non preoccuparti.</p>
<p>-Cosa? No! Che diavolo… chi è che vede i porno a lavoro?</p>
<p>Kenma lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio –Più della metà delle persone qui dentro. Bhe allora cos’è? Non credo possa essere più imbarazzante di così.</p>
<p>In effetti a quel punto Sakusa si sentì meglio a fare la sua richiesta –Volevo solo chiederti se potessi cercare informazioni su Atsumu Miya.</p>
<p>Kenma alzò nuovamente un sopracciglio curioso –Qualcosa nello specifico?</p>
<p>-Mhm sì, tipo vedere se ha denuncie di stalking o cose simili.</p>
<p>-Questo è molto specifico- concesse il più basso –Ma posso farlo senza problemi. Spostati con la sedia vicino a me, mi bastano pochi minuti per trovare tutte le informazioni che in un modo o nell’altro sono state schedate sul web.</p>
<p>Sakusa fece come richiesto e Kenma iniziò a digitare velocemente e in silenzio.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi aveva riflettuto molto prima di prendere quella decisione, non era nella sua natura andarsi a fare i fatti degli altri, soprattutto non in questo modo subdolo. Ma si rendeva conto che ormai era inutile fingere che non gli importasse, si stava affezionando ad Atsumu più di quanto avesse immaginato. Prima però di cadere nell’ennesima delusione voleva accertarsi che entrambi fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, perché troppo spesso nelle conversazioni che facevano si rendeva conto che Atsumu sapeva troppe cose di lui che Sakusa non gli aveva mai detto.</p>
<p>Come quando stavano parlando una sera per messaggi e Atsumu gli aveva detto che non vedeva l’ora che facesse più caldo per poter tornare a mangiare gelati tutto il giorno. E, dopo qualche altro messaggio, aveva affermato che avrebbe portato un gelato anche a Sakusa al gusto puffo visto che lo amava così tanto.</p>
<p>Oppure quando, mentre era in ufficio, Atsumu gli aveva mandato un selfie di se stesso in giro per negozi a fare shopping, aveva indossato un morbido cappello giallo limone con ancora l’etichetta appesa e voleva sapere che ne pensasse l’altro per comprarlo, alla risposta sincera di Omi “è orribile sui tuoi capelli” Atsumu aveva scritto “sei solo crudele. Lo so che ti piace questo colore.”</p>
<p>Altro esempio fu mentre si trovavano insieme, Atsumu stava blaterando qualcosa contro il suo gemello, Sakusa l’aveva difeso e Atsumu aveva risposto “non puoi capire tu il peso dei fratelli maggiori, visto che sei il più piccolo.”</p>
<p>Sakusa si era bloccato e l’aveva fissato sconvolto “Come lo sai?” aveva chiesto poi.</p>
<p>Atsumu sembrava imbarazzato “Me l’hai detto tu.”</p>
<p>“No, non l’ho fatto.” E il corvino era certo di questo, perché non parlava mai della sua famiglia.</p>
<p>Fu quella scena che fece decidere a Sakusa di scoprire definitivamente se fosse o meno uno stalker.</p>
<p>-Nessuna denuncia di stalking- lo riportò alla realtà Kenma –In realtà ne ha fatte tre lui verso sue fan, ma niente al contrario. Poi comunque non mi sembra di trovare altre cose che possano incriminarlo. A meno che non vogliamo parlare di questo suo account in un app di incontri.</p>
<p>Entrambi i ragazzi storsero la bocca a vedere l’immagine profilo che si era scelto e, soprattutto, a leggere la descrizione che il biondo aveva utilizzato.</p>
<p>-Non riesco a credere che qualcuno voglia davvero scoparlo dopo aver letto questo- commentò Sakusa mentre Kenma annuiva d’accordo.</p>
<p>-In ogni caso dice che è inattivo dall’inizio di Gennaio.</p>
<p>La sorpresa colpì Kiyoomi, ma non ebbe tempo di rifletterci troppo perché Kenma era già passato avanti –Anche il suo conto corrente non mostra nulla di problematico, solo cinque anni fa ha avuto problemi economici, ha prelevato un’enorme somma di denaro facendolo diventare in rosso, ma non credo abbia fatto nulla di illegale.</p>
<p>-No- concordò in fretta Sakusa –avrà aiutato suo fratello ad aprire Onigiri Miya.</p>
<p>-Ah giusto- rifletté Kenma –ha aperto in quel periodo.</p>
<p>Atsumu non era ancora entrato nei Black Jackal, ma aveva comunque speso tutti i suoi soldi per aiutare Osamu nella sua attività.</p>
<p>Sakusa poté evitare di capire come si sentisse a quelle nuove informazioni perché la porta si aprì e Kuro entrò come se fosse il proprio ufficio.</p>
<p>Si bloccò quando notò Sakusa, puntò lo sguardo su entrambi in modo alternato e infine sbottò –Kenma, cazzo! Ti sei messo nei guai scaricando qualcosa di illegale?</p>
<p>Sakusa non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che diavolo di problemi avessero quei due e, soprattutto, perché pensassero subito così male l’uno dell’altro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Per quanto si fosse lamentato con Atsumu dei biglietti che il ragazzo gli aveva comprato, quella domenica pomeriggio si ritrovò comunque sotto casa ad aspettare che Komori passasse a prenderlo.</p>
<p>In anticipo di qualche minuto il ragazzo suonò il clacson per farsi riconoscere.</p>
<p>Sakusa lo raggiunse in macchina e la prima cosa che disse fu –Sei sempre in ritardo, che è successo oggi?</p>
<p>Motoya non sembrava riuscire a stare fermo sul sedile, non che di solito fosse calmo, ma adesso sembrava molto più esaltato del solito.</p>
<p>-Scherzi? Aspetto un’occasione del genere da una vita! È da quando lavori in quell’azienda che ti chiedo di farti amico qualcuno di importante e hai dovuto aspettare che fosse proprio Miya Atsumu a interessarsi a te! Che spreco di tempo!</p>
<p>Sakusa alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre suo cugino guidava sulle strade libere dato l’orario presto –Non è interessato a me.</p>
<p>-Sì, certo certo. Questi biglietti VIP allora immagino che li regali a chiunque.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi preferì non rispondere.</p>
<p>Komori era sempre stato in fissa con la pallavolo. Al liceo giocavano nella stessa squadra ed erano i più bravi, Sakusa era certo che se suo cugino fosse stato interessato a continuare la sua carriera da atleta avrebbe avuto molte strade aperte. Ma aveva deciso di studiare legge in onore di sua madre defunta e in ogni caso aveva affermato che “giocando mi perdo tutte le azioni migliori, preferisco seguirla come uno spettatore”.</p>
<p>Arrivarono presto, mancava mezz’ora prima dell’inizio della partita e la palestra non era ancora troppo affollata.</p>
<p>Occuparono i loro posti in prima fila che gli davano una perfetta visione del campo, in modo da poter seguire sia i Black Jackal sia i Tachibana Red Falcon senza privilegiare o penalizzare una delle due squadre quando avrebbero cambiato lato del campo.</p>
<p>-Ehy, Omi!- la voce squillante di Atsumu lo raggiunse quando aveva avuto giusto il tempo di togliersi il giubbotto.</p>
<p>Sakusa adocchiò il biondo nella sua divisa che lo raggiungeva correndo, lasciando dietro di sé il resto dei compagni che continuavano a riscaldarsi ma che non potevano fare a meno di lanciargli diversi sguardi curiosi.</p>
<p>-Quindi è vero che ti piacciono le cose colorate- commentò soddisfatto quando li raggiunse, erano a un metro di distanza, li divideva solo un divisore che raggiungeva i loro fianchi.</p>
<p>Sakusa si fissò, in realtà aveva dei jeans neri e strappati e una semplice felpa gialla con un piccolo sole sul braccio destro.</p>
<p>-Dovresti vedere il suo armadio- rise suo cugino.</p>
<p>Atsumu portò la sua attenzione sul castano e commentò –Chissà, magari un giorno- facendo arrossire Sakusa sulle orecchie e ridacchiare Komori ancora più divertito.</p>
<p>Fu Atsumu il primo ad allungare una mano verso di lui –Sono Miya Atsumu, a proposito.</p>
<p>-Ovvio che so chi sei- rispose Motoya quasi saltellando, ma stringendo comunque la sua mano –Sono anni che chiedo a Kiyoomi di diventare amico di qualcuno, avevo perso le speranze quando non solo scopro che è diventato amico di uno dei migliori alzatori del Giappone, ma che ci esce pure insieme! Sono così fiero di lui- sospirò infine come se Kiyoomi fosse il suo bambino e avesse appena portato a casa una A+ a un compito –Ah, sono Komori Motoya, suo cugino. Anche se immagino lo saprai già.</p>
<p>Fu il turno di Atsumu di arrossire a quelle frasi, ma non ebbe tempo di dire nulla perché la voce dell’allenatore che lo richiamava lo fece sussultare e dovette tornare di corsa dalla sua squadra.</p>
<p>-Che diavolo ti è preso?- urlò piano Sakusa per non farsi sentire dalle altre persone, anche se ancora i posti intorno a loro dovevano riempirsi.</p>
<p>Komori alzò le spalle come se non avesse idea di quale fosse il problema –è stato lui a dire che vorrebbe vedere il tuo armadio.</p>
<p>-Perché Miya è un idiota che flirta con chiunque in questo modo.</p>
<p>Komori gli fece un occhiolino –Bè, possiamo giocare in due a questo gioco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I Black Jackal avevano infine vinto tra urla e applausi.</p>
<p>La squadra aveva dovuto affrontare la stampa e poi si era diretta negli spogliatoi per farsi le docce e cambiarsi. I due ragazzi stavano quindi lasciando la palestra quando il cellulare di Kiyoomi aveva squillato per avvertirlo di un nuovo messaggio da Atsumu.</p>
<p>“Aspettatemi fuori, vi raggiungo il prima possibile!”</p>
<p>Non fu un’attesa noiosa, perché alla fine anche Sakusa era appassionato di pallavolo quindi i due cugini non fecero altro che ripercorrere i vari momenti della partita e commentarli.</p>
<p>Quando Atsumu li raggiunse aveva dei jeans morbidi e chiari e una felpa turchese.</p>
<p>-Ti sei asciugato i capelli questa volta- commentò Sakusa approvando.</p>
<p>Atsumu uscì la lingua –Tutto pur di non sentirti lamentare.</p>
<p>-‘Tsumu!- lo chiamò urlando il suo compagno di squadra Bokuto Koutaro, il loro gruppo era a diversi metri di distanza –Non vieni con noi al bar?</p>
<p>Atsumu sventolò una mano nella loro direzione per salutarli –No grazie, sto con questi amici, ci vediamo martedì!</p>
<p>Sakusa li vide andare via sorpresi mentre mormoravano tra di loro, evidentemente non era una cosa che Atsumu faceva spesso.</p>
<p>-Allora- disse il biondo riportando l’attenzione su di loro –Cosa volete fare?</p>
<p>-Io lo so- rispose in fretta Komori –So di non voler fare il terzo incomodo! Quindi grazie per avermi regalato uno dei biglietti, ma la mia serata finisce qui- poi si voltò a fissare Atsumu, aveva uno sguardo serio come se avesse intenzione di minacciarlo –Lo riporti tu a casa?</p>
<p>-Certo- rispose in fretta Atsumu.</p>
<p>Komori tornò a sorridere, diede una pacca sulla spalla al suo nuovo amico, salutò con un cenno del capo Sakusa e andò via canticchiando e facendo roteare le chiavi della macchina nella sua mano.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi e Atsumu rimasero soli.</p>
<p>-Quindi Omi- Atsumu sembrava quasi imbarazzato –Cosa vuoi fare?</p>
<p>-Conosci i miei limiti, quindi decidi tu rispettandoli.</p>
<p>Il biondo si aprì in un grande sorriso –So cosa fare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tokyo non aveva veri e propri sbocchi sul mare, quindi era difficile per chi viveva in città vederlo spesso. Ma bastava spostarsi di poco con la macchina per trovare il litorale.</p>
<p>E fu fino a lì che Atsumu guidò, in un posto privo di persone a fissare il mare mentre il sole tramontava dal lato opposto.</p>
<p>Rimasero seduti in macchina perché faceva troppo freddo per uscire fuori, ma era bello anche così e mangiarono dolci e biscotti al cioccolato che avevano preso in un supermercato di passaggio.</p>
<p>-Quindi è questo che fai con le ragazze? Le porti ad appuntamenti del genere per poi scopartele?- domandò a un certo punto Kiyoomi con curiosità.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fissò sconvolto, poi rise –No, ovvio che no. Non ho bisogno di fare tutto questo, sono già pronte per me.</p>
<p>Sakusa gli diede un pugno e Atsumu continuò a ridere.</p>
<p>Passò qualche secondo di silenzio prima che continuasse più piano –In realtà non credo di aver mai avuto un vero appuntamento. Non sono mai stato davvero interessato.</p>
<p>Questo fece voltare Sakusa nella sua direzione –E perché adesso sei qui con me?</p>
<p>Atsumu non lo fissò, aveva le guance rosse e il suo sorriso sembrava quasi triste mentre rispondeva –Perché con te… è così facile fare tutto questo.</p>
<p>Il cuore di Kiyoomi accelerò, capì benissimo il significato delle sue parole perché era lo stesso che provava. Si era sempre fatto milioni di problemi per la sua misofobia e aveva rinunciato a moltissime cose. Ma stare in quella macchina con Atsumu a mangiare biscotti ,era una delle cose più facili che avesse mai fatto.</p>
<p>Quando infine lo riaccompagnò a casa, il bacio di Atsumu fu sorprendentemente morbido.</p>
<p>Sakusa si aspettava che fosse un po' come lui: invadente e rumoroso.</p>
<p>Ma Atsumu l’aveva baciato con leggerezza e timore, come se avesse paura di rovinare tutto quello che avevano costruito fino in quel momento.</p>
<p>E per eliminare tutti i suoi dubbi Sakusa lo inseguì in un nuovo bacio quando questo si tirò indietro.</p>
<p>Infine Kiyoomi, con il viso completamente rosso, borbottò un “buonanotte” pianissimo e si girò per scappare dentro casa.</p>
<p>Atsumu ci mise qualche secondo a riprendersi, Sakusa era già arrivato al portone quando lo sentì urlare –Buonanotte Omi!- con voce squillante.</p>
<p>Girandosi a guardarlo non poté fare a meno di sbuffare ma anche sorridere, perché Atsumu si stava sbracciando per salutarlo e aveva lo stesso sorriso felice di un bambino il giorno di Natale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano le undici di sera quando Atsumu iniziò a suonare convulsivamente alla porta di suo fratello.</p>
<p>Ed era talmente eccitato e felice per quello che era successo che quando Suna gli venne ad aprire più scazzato del solito non lo notò ed entrò in casa senza neanche essere invitato.</p>
<p>Non notò neanche che il ragazzo aveva solo dei boxer. Avrebbe dovuto essere un campanello d’allarme quello, certo c’erano i riscaldamenti accesi ma era comunque pieno inverno fuori.</p>
<p>Un altro campanello d’allarme doveva essere l’evidente succhiotto che Suna mostrava sul collo, un succhiotto che aveva tutta l’aria di essere appena stato fatto.</p>
<p>Atsumu era quindi entrato sognante, inciampando mentre si toglieva le scarpe e sospirava –Oh mio Dio, Omi è così <em>carino</em>!</p>
<p>La voce di Osamu lo raggiunse dal corridoio attutita perché si stava infilando una felpa –Carino? L’hai davvero appena definito carino?- riemerse con la faccia mostrando il suo ghigno derisorio –Carino è un piccolo cucciolo di Labrador, non quell’uomo scontroso di due metri.</p>
<p>Atsumu sembrò non sentirlo mentre si toglieva il giubbotto e si stravaccava sul divano –è fottutamente carino- concluse infine con il tono di chi aveva appena chiuso la questione.</p>
<p>Osamu sospirò, poi si rivolse a Suna –Penso che tu debba vestirti amore, non se ne andrà facilmente.</p>
<p>Rintaro sospirò a sua volta mentre lo abbracciava –Il fatto che non ti abbia ancora lasciato nonostante tu abbia Atsumu come fratello penso che sia il motivo per il quale non potrai mai mettere in dubbio il mio amore per te.</p>
<p>Osamu sorrise –E il fatto che io non l’abbia ancora ucciso è la prova del mio amore nei tuoi confronti, perché voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te e non in carcere.</p>
<p>Atsumu storse il naso –Siete disgustosi- poi rifletté –Ho interrotto qualcosa?</p>
<p>Suna gli lanciò uno sguardo assassino –La domenica sera era il nostro momento libero da te! È tutta colpa tua se finiamo poi a scopare al locale!</p>
<p>Atsumu probabilmente si sarebbe dovuto scusare per averli disturbati, ma si sarebbe dovuto sentire anche disgustato con quelle nuove informazioni. Non fece però nessuno dei due, era troppo felice perché qualcosa potesse rovinare il suo umore.</p>
<p>Suna si diresse infine in camera mentre Osamu lo raggiungeva sedendosi di fronte –Allora? Cosa vuoi?</p>
<p>-Probabilmente vuole riscuotere il premio della scommessa, visto che ha citato il suo <em>Omi</em>- Suna era subito tornato, aveva solo preso una vestaglia di pile e l’aveva indossata sul suo corpo nudo.</p>
<p>-Non me ne frega nulla della scommessa!- Rispose subito Atsumu –Oggi sono uscito con lui dopo che era venuto a vedere la mia partita ed è stato… così bello!- i suoi occhi e la sua voce si erano fatti ancora più sognanti –Siamo solo stati in macchina a mangiare biscotti, ma mi sentivo come se avessi potuto sentirlo parlare per tutta la vita senza annoiarmi! E poi ci siamo baciati e… e… è stato così bello. Non saprei neanche descriverlo, ho baciato davvero tante persone in vita mia ma nulla è stato così…</p>
<p>-No, aspetta- lo interruppe Rintaro che aveva preso posto mezzo sdraiato su Osamu –Tu l’hai baciato e adesso sei qui? Non te lo sei fatto? Davvero?</p>
<p>Atsumu mise il broncio –Non… Non volevo farmelo. Era perfetta così la serata.</p>
<p>Osamu spalancò gli occhi –Oh no, ‘Tsumu… Ti sei davvero innamorato di Sakusa?</p>
<p>Il biondo divenne completamente rosso, si agitò nella sua postazione e guardò ovunque meno che verso di loro –No, io… non lo so.</p>
<p>-Perché sembri così preoccupato da questa prospettiva?</p>
<p>-E se lo fossi? Cosa dovrei fare?- la sua voce era urgente, come se avesse necessariamente bisogno che qualcuno gli spiegasse passo dopo passo tutte le sue prossime mosse.</p>
<p>Osamu soffocò una risata –Non avrei mai pensato di vederti così. Comunque non capisco perché ti preoccupi tanto.</p>
<p>-Non dovrei?</p>
<p>-Bè no, evidentemente anche tu piaci a Sakusa. Insomma, è un misofobo e ti ha baciato, direi che questa sia una prova schiacciante.</p>
<p>Atsumu si morse il labbro mentre rifletteva, nel suo stomaco le farfalle si stavano prendendo a pugni.</p>
<p>-E quindi? Cosa dovrei fare adesso?- era già la seconda volta che glielo chiedeva.</p>
<p>Suna sbuffò –Esci con lui, parlate, scopate. Tutto quello che ti viene in mente! È questo il bello di avere una relazione, fare le cose che ti piacciono ma in compagnia.</p>
<p>Osamu lo strinse di più contro il suo petto e questo non passò inosservato ad Atsumu che, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, domandò –Voi due come avete capito di amarvi?</p>
<p>Il suo gemello assottigliò gli occhi mentre le sue guance diventavano rosee –Non parlerò di questo con te.</p>
<p>Atsumu mise il broncio, Suna rise.</p>
<p>Infine fu quest’ultimo a dirgli semplicemente –Lo capisci e basta.</p>
<p>Atsumu pensò a quanto fosse stupida quell’affermazione. Come avrebbe dovuto semplicemente capirlo e basta? Era insensato.</p>
<p>Non si trovava di certo in un film romantico o in uno di quei romanzi rosa che piacevano tanto alle ragazze.</p>
<p>Una lampadina si illuminò nella sua testa quando pensò ai film romantici.</p>
<p>Si alzò di scatto e si affrettò a recuperare il proprio giubbotto.</p>
<p>-Dove stai andando?- chiesero confusi i due ragazzi quasi all’unisono.</p>
<p>-A vedere dei film d’amore! Sono sicuro che così ci capirò qualcosa!</p>
<p>Suna scoppiò a ridere così forte che quando anche Osamu si alzò dal divano per poco non rotolò a terra. Il suo gemello invece si affrettò a spingerlo verso la porta prima che potesse cambiare idea.</p>
<p>-Splendida teoria ‘Tsumu! Sparisci e non disturbarci più per almeno due giorni.</p>
<p>Gli chiuse la porta in faccia prima ancora che il biondo potesse dire anche solo un saluto. Venne però riaperta due secondi dopo giusto per dare il tempo a Osamu di lanciargli le scarpe che l’altro non aveva ancora indossato.</p>
<p>Atsumu borbottò imprecazioni contro suo fratello e, mentre si dirigeva in macchina, controllò il cellulare che aveva ignorato fino a quel momento.</p>
<p>Con sua grande sorpresa c’era un messaggio di Sakusa di qualche minuto prima che chiedeva: <em>“Sei arrivato a casa vivo o ti sei schiantato da qualche parte?”</em></p>
<p>Il calore gli invase il petto mentre non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, rispose subito <em>“Sto tornando adesso, sono passato da mio fratello.”</em></p>
<p>Si mise in macchina e tornò verso casa, solo quando parcheggiò riprese il telefono per leggere la risposta del corvino.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tuo fratello e il suo ragazzo devono aver fatto qualcosa di terribile nella loro vita precedente se adesso sono bloccati ogni giorno con te.”</em>
</p>
<p>Atsumu alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il sorriso era ancora presente sul suo volto <em>“Evidentemente tu non sei messo meglio”</em> si decise a rispondere dopo averci riflettuto per qualche secondo.</p>
<p>La risposta fu immediata <em>“Probabilmente ero un serial killer di bambini.”</em></p>
<p>E fu così che Atsumu non vide alcun film romantico, ma passò tutta la notte a chattare con Kiyoomi fino a quando entrambi non si addormentarono. E non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu non pensò più alla questione “essere innamorato” fino a quando non vide Sakusa schiacciare una palla alzata da lui.</p>
<p>Era iniziato tutto il giorno prima.</p>
<p>Erano già cinque giorni che uscivano insieme. In realtà non ne avevano parlato e non avevano definito nessuna etichetta, ma Sakusa aveva continuato a baciarlo ogni volta che si erano visti, un giorno avevano persino iniziato a strusciarsi sulle scale dell’azienda, non era durato molto perché il corvino era scappato quasi subito con gli occhi spalancati, ma per Atsumu era diventato evidente che <em>avevano qualcosa</em>.</p>
<p>Aveva gli allenamenti di pomeriggio e come al solito lui, Bokuto e Hinata rimasero ad allenarsi per conto proprio anche dopo.</p>
<p>Con sorpresa Sakusa andò a trovarlo e, i ragazzi non avevano idea da quanto tempo fosse lì, ma a un certo punto Bokuto servì una palla troppo forte e troppo potente che volò diversi metri fuori dal campo. Ma non cadde a terra, perché le braccia di Sakusa si misero in posizione per riceverla in modo perfetto e farla finire nella parte del campo dove normalmente sarebbe stato l’alzatore.</p>
<p>Hinata e Bokuto urlarono nello stesso momento frasi difficili da comprendere come “Woooo è stato fantastico amico!” o “Io ci ho messo anni ad impararlo! Come diavolo hai fatto!?”</p>
<p>Atsumu raggiunse Kiyoomi con gli occhi spalancati.</p>
<p>-Ho così tante domande in questo momento- sussurrò infine.</p>
<p>Sakusa aveva mezzo volto coperto dalla mascherina, ma Atsumu colse comunque parte del suo divertimento mentre rispondeva –Sì, so giocare a pallavolo, lo facevo al liceo. E sì, sono venuto a prenderti, potremmo cenare insieme.  Altre domande?</p>
<p>Il biondo rispose meccanicamente –Posso baciarti?</p>
<p>-Solo dopo che ti sarai fatto la doccia.</p>
<p>Nel frattempo gli altri due ragazzi li avevano raggiunti ed erano talmente esaltati che Atsumu era sicuro che avrebbero invaso il suo spazio personale nell’arco di pochi secondi.</p>
<p>Si affrettò quindi ad aprire le braccia come uno scudo e precedere i suoi amici –Niente tocchi ragazzi, ad Omi non piace il contatto fisico.</p>
<p>I due ragazzi si arrestarono, ma non persero la loro eccitazione –Perché non giochi insieme a noi?- domandò Bokuto.</p>
<p>Hinata annuì felicemente –Potremmo fare un due contro due!</p>
<p>-Sì! Non riusciamo mai perché tutti gli altri scappano via!<br/>Atsumu era sicuro che sul volto del ragazzo sarebbe spuntata un’espressione infastidita, ma rimase sorpreso quando notò i suoi occhi brillare.</p>
<p>-Non ho i vestiti adatti- declinò infine indicando il suo completo da lavoro –E sono le nove. Ma potremo farlo qualche altra volta.</p>
<p>Atsumu fu il più sorpreso da quella proposta e rimase qualche secondo con la bocca spalancata.</p>
<p>Bokuto urlò di gioia –Allora facciamo domani!</p>
<p>Hinata era esaltato allo stesso modo, quando si bloccò di scatto come se si fosse appena ricordato qualcosa di vitale importanza.</p>
<p>-Hai detto che sono le nove? Kageyama mi ucciderà!- concluse mentre iniziava a correre negli spogliatoi.</p>
<p>Bokuto lo seguì lamentandosi di qualcosa che  gli altri due non riuscirono a comprendere.</p>
<p>Sakusa si rivolse al biondo –Allora? La vuoi questa cena?</p>
<p>Atsumu si riprese e sorrise felice –Aspettami qui! Mi laverò solo per te.</p>
<p>Poi rincorse i suoi amici negli spogliatoi mentre Sakusa gli urlava dietro –Che schifo Atsumu, dovresti lavarti a prescindere!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il giorno dopo i ragazzi ebbero gli allenamenti la mattina, ma chiesero comunque di poter avere le chiavi della palestra per potersi allenare quella sera.</p>
<p>Il coach Foster glielo concesse solo se dopo il solito allenamento sarebbero subito andati a casa a riposarsi.</p>
<p>Visto che comunque avrebbero ripreso a giocare quella stessa sera furono ben felici di accettare quel patto.</p>
<p>Atsumu quindi, alle sette di sera, era andato a prendere Kiyoomi a casa sua.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo aveva finito di lavorare mezz’ora prima ed era tornato a casa per lavarsi e mettersi dei vestiti adatti.</p>
<p>-Allora? In che ruolo sei bravo? Mi sono reso conto che non hai mai approfondito questo argomento. Perché non ho mai saputo quanto fossi bravo?</p>
<p>Atsumu non riuscì a comprendere l’espressione di Sakusa solo perché doveva concentrarsi sulla strada, dopo qualche secondo il corvino rispose –Non te lo dico, magari riesco a sorprenderti.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva riso, ma fu esattamente quello che successe.</p>
<p>Si riscaldarono solo per pochi minuti prima di iniziare una partita due contro due.</p>
<p>Hinata e Bokuto occuparono un lato del campo decidendo arbitrariamente di lasciare i due ragazzi in squadra insieme e fu così che iniziarono a giocare.</p>
<p>Come aveva già mostrato Sakusa era molto bravo a ricevere, così com’era bravo a servire.</p>
<p>Fece un primo ACE di servizio senza problemi, usando l’effetto sorpresa perché i suoi avversari non avevano idea delle sue capacità.</p>
<p>Hinata aveva gli occhi spalancati come due piattini –Sbaglio o quello era identico al servizio di Oikawa?</p>
<p>Atsumu era anche senza parole –Sì- rispose piano –è esattamente quello.</p>
<p>E infine, Atsumu alzò la palla a Kiyoomi e si perse a fissare il suo ragazzo che la schiacciava oltre la rete. Aveva fatto un salto perfetto, si era coordinato con l’alzata di Atsumu e aveva schiacciato in modo pulito e dritto.</p>
<p>Ma la cosa che più aveva colpito Atsumu erano stati i suoi polsi, si erano mossi in modo così strano e affascinante, lanciando la palla in modo quasi strano rendendola super difficile per gli avversari.</p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi giocava quasi al livello di un professionista.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lo capirai e basta.”</em>
</p>
<p>E Atsumu l’aveva capito.</p>
<p>Era irrimediabilmente e immancabilmente innamorato di Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Si accorse di essersi perso a fissarlo solo quando questo ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sopracciglio alzato mentre domandava –Cosa?</p>
<p>
  <em>Ti amo.</em>
</p>
<p>Non lo disse, ma si spinse in avanti e lo baciò con forza.</p>
<p>La lingua corse a leccargli le labbra e un leggero gemito lasciò la sua bocca quando Sakusa gli artigliò i fianchi con forza.</p>
<p>Vennero riportati alla realtà dalla palla che colpiva Atsumu direttamente in testa, non sapeva chi dei due suoi amici l’avesse lanciata ma si rendeva conto che aveva iniziato a dare spettacolo in mezzo a una partita.</p>
<p>Si staccò con riluttanza –Sì ragazzi scusate, avete ragione!<br/>Si voltò pronto a recuperare la palla, quando Kiyoomi gli afferrò la maglia per bloccarlo.</p>
<p>Tornando a concentrarsi su di lui Atsumu si rese conto che il corvino aveva gli occhi più scuri del solito e lo stava fissando con uno sguardo quasi affamato.</p>
<p>-Dormi da me stanotte, sì?- domandò piano per non farsi sentire dagli altri.</p>
<p>Atsumu arrossì ma annuì all’istante.</p>
<p>-Bene- Kiyoomi lo lasciò andare –Allora muoviamoci a vincere questa partita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ti amo.</p>
<p>Alla fine Atsumu glielo disse spontaneamente.</p>
<p>Non l’aveva preparato, non si sentiva neanche troppo agitato per la cosa, sapeva solo di doverlo fare e lo fece.</p>
<p>Erano entrambi sdraiati sul letto del corvino, i loro corpi si toccavano ma entrambi stavano fissando il soffitto. Era da poco passata la mezzanotte e avevano fatto l’amore poco prima.</p>
<p>Era stata una cosa lenta e graduale, Atsumu non era andato così piano neanche durante la sua prima volta, ma per Kiyoomi avrebbe fatto ogni cosa e ne sarebbe sempre valsa la pena.</p>
<p>Sakusa non era vergine, ma Atsumu voleva comunque farlo sentire completamente a suo agio per il loro primo e vero contatto fisico totale.</p>
<p>L’aveva quindi baciato, toccato, coccolato e viziato fino a quando il suo ragazzo non fu pronto sotto le sue mani.</p>
<p>Era stato bello, intenso, caldo. Ma soprattutto, fece capire ad Atsumu che sarebbe stato impossibile adesso lasciarlo andare.</p>
<p>Quando finirono, Kiyoomi gli diede meno di tre minuti per riprendere fiato, poi si alzò di scatto e annunciò –Doccia. E poi cambiamo le lenzuola.</p>
<p>Atsumu sorrise, avrebbe voluto protestare “altri cinque minuti” ma decise di seguirlo senza lamenti, aveva comunque già in mente quello che avrebbero potuto fare sotto la doccia.</p>
<p>Infine, appagati e stanchi, si sistemarono sotto le coperte pulite e profumate di bucato.</p>
<p>Erano in un silenzio tranquillo e per nulla pesante, avrebbero dovuto addormentarsi dato che il giorno dopo avevano entrambi lavoro a un orario abbastanza presto, ma poi Atsumu aveva parlato confessando quella frase.</p>
<p>Sakusa si mosse al suo fianco, Atsumu lo sentì girarsi per fissarlo, così mosse la testa per cercare il suo sguardo alla luce lieve della lampada sul comodino.</p>
<p>Quando Atsumu aveva pensato, in tutta la sua vita, di dire a qualcuno che lo amava si era immaginato tutte le possibili risposte. Ma non aveva certo immaginato quello che Kiyoomi rispose.</p>
<p>-Perché?</p>
<p>E non era una battuta, perché il suo sguardo era sinceramente sorpreso e confuso.</p>
<p>Atsumu corrugò la fronte e allungò un braccio per stringerlo più vicino –Che domanda è?- sbottò poi.</p>
<p>Sakusa abbassò lo sguardo leggermente imbarazzato, ma quando tornò a parlare aveva di nuovo i suoi occhi scuri su di lui.</p>
<p>-Voglio dire… potresti avere letteralmente chiunque. Perché hai scelto me?</p>
<p>
  <em>Per una scommessa.</em>
</p>
<p>Lo stinse di più e alzò una mano per spazzolargli i capelli morbidi e ricci –Non ti sottovalutare, okay?- sussurrò piano –Mi hai sorpreso completamente. Non mi sono reso conto di quanto mi fossi entrato dentro fino a quando non ero completamente rapito. Sei fantastico.</p>
<p>Sakusa arrossì del tutto, si morse un labbro e infine disse –Ho parlato di te al mio terapista. È stato felice di sapere che mi stessi aprendo con qualcuno.</p>
<p>Atsumu era sorpreso –Hai un terapista?</p>
<p>-Sì, certo. Non riuscirei neanche a toccarti adesso se non mi avesse aiutato con la misofobia da quando andavo al liceo. Lo vedo una volta a settimana.</p>
<p>Atsumu rifletté qualche secondo prima di chiedere –E cosa pensa di me?</p>
<p>Sakusa sbuffò una risata –Idiota. Non è come che spettegolassimo sulle mie cotte o qualcosa del genere.</p>
<p>Il biondo si unì alla sua risata, poi Kiyoomi tornò serio –Però, sai, pensa che non sarebbe un male se ti raccontassi la mia storia. Dice che potrebbe aiutarmi molto nel rapporto e tutte quelle altre cose. Non gli avevo dato molto peso, ma adesso penso davvero di volerlo fare.</p>
<p>Atsumu gli baciò la fronte –Puoi raccontarmi tutto quello che vuoi.</p>
<p>Sakusa annuì lentamente ma poi non disse più nulla.</p>
<p>Atsumu suppose che non l’avrebbe fatto subito, finché il ragazzo non riprese a parlare –Sai, in realtà avrei voluto provare a giocare professionalmente a pallavolo.</p>
<p>-Ti avrebbero preso di sicuro- era più che certo di quello. Probabilmente Sakusa avrebbe avuto proposte di contratto anche da più squadre.</p>
<p>-Al secondo anno mi avevano pure invitato al Training Camp Giovanile Giapponese Nazionale, ma non sono mai andato.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fissò sorpreso –Anche io sono stato invitato!</p>
<p>Sakusa sorrise –Se fossi andato ci saremmo incontrati lì per la prima volta.</p>
<p>Un brivido percorse il corpo del biondo –Meglio così allora, ero una piccola merda a quei tempi.</p>
<p>-E se ne sei consapevole dev’essere stato un periodo davvero brutto per chi ti circondava.</p>
<p>Atsumu gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco, poi riprese –Perché non ci sei andato?</p>
<p>Il sorriso sul volto di Kiyoomi si fece più triste –Per colpa di mio padre.</p>
<p>Prese un bel respiro e spiegò meglio –Siamo sempre stati una famiglia benestante. Mio padre non è mai stato propriamente… <em>cattivo</em>. Ma lui è quel tipo di uomo che è convinto che se sei il capo famiglia puoi comandare tutti gli altri a bacchetta. Non picchiava mia madre, ma non le permetteva di prendere nessuna decisione. Ed era lo stesso anche per noi. Soprattutto tiene tantissimo alle apparenze, quindi fuori casa dovevamo sempre comportarci in modo impeccabile, uscire solo con persone che erano già state scelte da lui e tutte quelle cose.</p>
<p>Atsumu era rapito da quel racconto e non una parola stava lasciando la sua bocca.</p>
<p>-Ho un fratello e una sorella più grandi di me, rispettivamente ci scambiamo di dieci e dodici anni. Loro si sono ribellati a lui e sono scappati di casa. Questo ha fatto diventare mio padre ancora più rigido nelle regole e ha iniziato a rimproverarmi e picchiarmi per ogni minima cosa. Non che mi facesse così male da creare lividi evidenti o ferite insanguinate, ma avere le sue mani perennemente addosso penso che sia uno dei motivi per la quale la mia misofobia è diventata così grave.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva uno sguardo duro, la sua mente che riusciva solo a immaginare un piccolo Omi che veniva ferito dal padre senza motivo –Perché non te ne sei andato come i tuoi fratelli?</p>
<p>-Ci ho pensato. Volevo andarmene quando mi ha detto che avrei dovuto abbandonare la pallavolo per dedicarmi a qualcosa di serio. Lui aveva capito le mie intenzioni e si è messo a ridere, mi ha detto “vattene pure come quegli ingrati dei tuoi fratelli, ma se esci da questa casa puoi anche morire per quel che mi riguarda”. E… sai, volevo davvero provare a diventare un atleta professionista. Ma non ci sono certezze con quel lavoro, no? Non all’inizio almeno. E può comunque tutto finire da un momento all’altro per colpa di un incidente. Sarei finito in mezzo alla strada senza i soldi di mio padre e non sarei sopravvissuto con la mia malattia.</p>
<p>Atsumu capiva davvero il suo ragionamento, si rendeva conto che era la scelta più logica per un ragazzo affetto da misofobia. Ma non poteva comunque far altro che pensare a quanto sarebbe stato giusto rompere i rapporti con quell’uomo.</p>
<p>-Così mi sono iscritto a legge. In realtà a lui sarebbe andato bene anche economia o medicina, ma ho scelto legge perché era lo stesso indirizzo di Motoya, ci saremmo aiutati a vicenda. Non appena mi sono laureato è sempre stato mio padre a trovarmi il posto all’azienda Haikyuu e, ancora oggi, non mi sono mai staccato dalla mia famiglia, non che ci sentiamo spesso, ma una volta al mese vado a pranzare da loro la domenica. Tranne per i miei fratelli, loro non li vedo da anni.</p>
<p>-Avrei voluto incontrarti prima- sussurrò infine il biondo mentre gli lasciava leggeri baci sul volto –Ti avrei salvato.</p>
<p>Sakusa sorrise –Non credo, hai detto proprio poco fa che eri un pezzo di merda.</p>
<p>Atsumu fece una smorfia e Kiyoomi non perse il sorriso –Va bene così. In ogni caso, le cose cambieranno presto.</p>
<p>-Eh?- il corvino aveva nascosto il volto contro il suo collo, quindi Atsumu non poté vedere la sua faccia e capire di cosa stesse parlando.</p>
<p>-Non accetterà mai che abbia iniziato una relazione con un ragazzo. Ma non mi importa. Tu sei più importante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitolo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Miya!- la voce dura e fredda del coach Foster lo fece immobilizzare sul posto mentre la palla cadeva accanto a lui.</p>
<p>Era di nuovo in palestra ad allenarsi con Omi. Hinata e Bokuto questa volta non c’erano e i due ragazzi erano da soli. O almeno, così pensavano.</p>
<p>L’uomo aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e il suo sguardo non sembrava molto felice di averli scoperti lì.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo raggiunse con il volto basso e mortificato, Sakusa lo seguiva in silenzio.</p>
<p>Fu l’uomo il primo a parlare –Stai davvero usando la nostra palestra per giocare con un avversario?</p>
<p>Il biondo alzò lo sguardo sorpreso a quelle parole –Un… avversario?</p>
<p>Foster spostò lo sguardo su Sakusa e gli domandò –In che squadra giochi? Ti hanno mandato qui per scoprire i punti deboli del nostro alzatore?</p>
<p>-Non sono un giocatore, signore.</p>
<p>L’uomo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, poi tornò a fissare il suo alzatore alla ricerca di conferme.</p>
<p>-È vero- confermò subito –è il responsabile legale all’azienda Haikyuu, quella che vende articoli sportivi.</p>
<p>Il corpo dell’uomo si rilassò completamente, così come la sua voce.</p>
<p>Quando tornò a rivolgersi al corvino era molto più interessato e coinvolto -Come ti chiami?</p>
<p>-Sakusa Kiyoomi, signore.</p>
<p>-Hai un talento unico, Sakusa. Ti ho visto schiacciare le alzate di Atsumu come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare. Inoltre ricevi bene quasi quanto un libero.</p>
<p>Atsumu vide Sakusa arrossire e, orgoglioso di lui, non poté fare a meno di aggiungere –E non ha visto il suo servizio!</p>
<p>-Lo vedrò ai provini di agosto.</p>
<p>Tutti e due i ragazzi lo fissarono scioccati e confusi, l’uomo spiegò meglio –Ad agosto ci sono sempre i provini per le nuove reclute della squadra visto che il campionato inizia a settembre. Mi aspetto di vederti lì, Sakusa.</p>
<p>Poi gli diede le spalle e si diresse fuori, senza fargli più problemi se avessero voluto continuare ad allenarsi o meno.</p>
<p>-Signore!- lo richiamò Atsumu prima che l’uomo fosse alla porta.</p>
<p>Foster si voltò per dargli la sua più completa attenzione, Atsumu si sentì in dovere di specificare –è il mio ragazzo- perché se questo fosse stato un problema per la squadra, avrebbe dovuto saperlo subito.</p>
<p>L’uomo li guardò non capendo quale fosse il punto, poi rispose –Sì, mi sembrava già ovvio dall’alchimia che avete in campo.</p>
<p>Entrambi arrossirono.</p>
<p>-Vedi di portarlo a quei provini, va bene?</p>
<p>Atsumu annuì e l’uomo andò via lasciandoli davvero soli.</p>
<p>Sakusa si voltò subito verso di lui, i suoi occhi erano grandi per lo stupore ma anche per la paura –Non posso farlo- disse in fretta.</p>
<p>-Sì che puoi. È la tua occasione.</p>
<p>-No! Non posso! Io…- Atsumu capì che avrebbe potuto avere un attacco di panico, cerco di prevenirlo prendendogli a coppa le guance e costringendolo a guardarlo.</p>
<p>-Amore, respira, va tutto bene, okay?</p>
<p>Sakusa aveva gli occhi spalancati, il biondo non sapeva dire se fosse per tutta la situazione o se per il nomignolo che aveva usato per la prima volta. In ogni caso continuò.</p>
<p>-Andrà bene, non c’è nulla di cui avere paura. Hai comunque mesi per pensarci, ma sappiamo entrambi che è l’opportunità della tua vita. Ti prenderanno sicuro e, se mai qualcosa dovesse andare storto, non sei più da solo. Non finirai in mezzo alla strada e non succederà nessuna delle tue altre paure. Ci sono io. Ci sarò sempre io. Puoi farlo Omi, possiamo farlo insieme.</p>
<p>Sakusa aveva gli occhi lucidi, Atsumu non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo nella sua testa, ma infine il corvino si limitò semplicemente a sussurrare –Ti amo.</p>
<p>E anche se Atsumu si era confessato diversi giorni prima, quella era la prima volta che lo diceva anche Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò mentre con le mani gli accarezzava con conforto e amore il suo volto.</p>
<p>Sarebbe andato tutto bene, ne era sicuro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le cose però crollarono irrimediabilmente tre giorni dopo.</p>
<p>Si era organizzato per vedersi a cena con Sakusa e aveva anche detto al ragazzo che sarebbe andato a prenderlo al lavoro, non importava se la sua macchina rimaneva lì, l’avrebbe riaccompagnato Atsumu il mattino successivo.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi aveva alla fine ceduto, ma l’aveva avvertito che probabilmente avrebbe fatto tardi perché Ushijima gli voleva parlare di diverse cose.</p>
<p>Fu così che, annoiandosi all’ingresso, Atsumu decise di salire fino all’ultimo piano per aspettare il suo ragazzo direttamente nel corridoio in questione.</p>
<p>Stava giocando con il cellulare ed erano passati solo dieci minuti quando, come una furia, la porta della sala conferenze che nessuno usava mai si spalancò e ne venne fuori Oikawa correndo via, per quanto il suo ginocchio ferito glielo permettesse.</p>
<p>-Ehy, ‘Kawa- lo chiamò per salutarlo con un sorriso, sorriso che morì non appena vide quanto il volto del suo amico fosse stravolto.</p>
<p>Le sue guance erano piene di lacrime, i suoi occhi erano vacui, aveva delle occhiaie che uno come lui si sarebbe sempre premurato di nascondere ed era più pallido di quando era andato a trovarlo solo il giorno prima.</p>
<p>-Stai bene?- sussurrò piano davvero in ansia per il suo amico.</p>
<p>-Ti sembra che stia bene?- rispose il ragazzo con sarcasmo pesante, lo sorpassò velocemente –Lasciami in pace.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo bloccò trattenendolo per un braccio e Oikawa esplose iniziando a urlare –Lasciami! Ti ho detto di lasciarmi!</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fece, ma Oikawa continuò a urlare contro di lui –Mi avete rotto le palle tutti quanti! Perché continuate a trattarmi così? Come se meritassi di essere consolato da voi? Non lo merito, okay? Sono solo un pezzo di merda e ne sono ben consapevole! La cosa che più mi fa incazzare è che continuate a trattarmi con compassione, come se avessi davvero bisogno della vostra pietà!</p>
<p>La porta dell’ufficio di Ushijima si aprì e i due uomini che erano al suo interno si affacciarono per capire che diavolo stesse succedendo in corridoio.</p>
<p>-Mi guardate tutti dall’alto della vostra vita perfetta e vi sentite in dovere di giudicare le mie scelte e le mie azioni! Beh, non funziona così!- stava continuando Oikawa –Non possiamo tutti avere una vita perfetta solo perché lo vogliamo! E soprattutto non voglio ascoltare te! Tu che hai avuto una botta di culo e neanche sai com’è successo! Perché le relazioni non iniziano da una scommessa!</p>
<p>Atsumu rimase senza fiato mentre il suo sguardo si spostava su Sakusa.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi era immobile, rigido e fermo davanti alla porta di Ushijima mentre lo fissava a sua volta, il tempo sembrava congelato in quell’istante.</p>
<p>Poi tutto successe quasi in contemporanea: Oikawa si diresse velocemente all’ascensore cliccando il pulsante per richiamarlo più volte, Ushijima lo seguì mentre chiamava il suo nome con voce seria e dura, qualcuno chiamò il nome di Atsumu alle sue spalle, forse era Suga ma non ne era del tutto sicuro, perché Sakusa si girò e scappò verso le scale e Atsumu aveva solo bisogno di bloccarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ciao! Vorrei prendermi due minuti per parlare di questo capitolo.<br/>Sì, è iniziato il dramma e l'angst, ma c'era da aspettarselo considerando come Atsumu ha iniziato questa storia con Sakusa, immagino non sia stato troppo uno shock.<br/>Quello di cui però mi preme parlare è Oikawa. Io amo Oikawa, rientra nella mia Top3 dei personaggi preferiti, quindi per favore... non odiatelo.<br/>Ovviamente si è comportato di merda con il suo amico e non aveva alcun diritto di urlare quelle cose, ma giuro che quando leggerete la sua storia capirete tutto, perché verrà spiegato nel dettaglio quello che sta passando in questo periodo, come anche la menzione che Atsumu fa alla gamba ferita verrà tutto scritto lì (oh e spero che siate pronti a molto più angst di quello che ci sarà in questa storia, perché in quella penso proprio di essermi superata ahaha).<br/>Ripeto sempre che comunque se non vi interessa il personaggio di Oikawa o la Iwaoi in generale potete anche non leggere la seconda storia della serie, "la scommessa" avrà una sua fine e potete concluderla qui (a proposito sono un totale di 16 capitoli) ma vi consiglio vivamente di leggere tutte e 8 le storie della serie che pubblicherò, mi sono davvero divertita e in ogni caso i personaggi sono tutti collegati da amicizie e vicende.<br/>Alla prossima!<br/>Deh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitolo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu non era mai stato così tanto terrorizzato in vita sua come in quel momento.</p>
<p>-Omi, per favore!- supplicò non riconoscendo neanche la sua voce –Aspetta, ti prego! <br/>Kiyoomi aveva già percorso la prima rampa di scale ed era fermo nel pianerottolo esattamente a metà tra settimo e sesto piano.</p>
<p>Quando si girò ad affrontarlo fu come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco per Atsumu, perché sul suo volto si leggevano più sentimenti di quanto l’altro volesse ammettere.</p>
<p>Sakusa era arrabbiato, triste, deluso. Ma fu la rabbia a prevalere mentre, nell’arco di pochi minuti, fu la seconda persona a urlargli contro.</p>
<p>-Ti do una sola possibilità per spigarmi che cazzo voleva dire!</p>
<p>E Atsumu sapeva che non avrebbe potuto mentirgli: non perché Sakusa avrebbe subito capito la sua bugia, ma perché non voleva più farlo.</p>
<p>-È vero- sussurrò pianissimo con voce mortificata –avevo fatto una scommessa sul riuscire a conquistarti.</p>
<p>La smorfia sul volto di Kiyoomi era più eloquente di qualsiasi altra cosa.</p>
<p>-Ma poi è cambiato!- urlò subito con la paura che l’altro scappasse di nuovo via –te lo giuro! Non avrei mai pensato che saresti diventato così importante! Io ti amo…</p>
<p>-Sta zitto!- il corvino reagì a quelle due parole –Zitto! Non voglio più sentire le tue cazzate! Sei solo un bugiardo, sei falso! Un marmocchio che si diverte con le altre persone! Sei uno stronzo esattamente come dicono tutti quanti!</p>
<p>E quelle frasi lo colpirono così tanto che non riuscì a dire nulla, in ogni caso in che modo avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi?</p>
<p>-Non mi capacito neanche di come tu riesca a mentire e prendere per il culo le persone così bene! “Perché con te è così facile fare tutto questo”- gli fece il verso con una brutta imitazione della sua voce –“ Mi hai sorpreso completamente”, “non sei più da solo, ci sono io”! Te le preparavi prima? Ti studiavi tutti questi discorsi a casa? Era tutto un piano per…</p>
<p>Si bloccò mentre spalancava gli occhi e si rendeva conto di qualcosa –Ovvio che era tutto un piano, sono stato così stupido- sussurrò come se stesse parlando con se stesso –Il giorno prima mi scrivi un commento su Instagram e il giorno dopo per puro caso inizi a parlare di Star Trek? Mi hai stalkerato, non è così? Ecco perché sapevi tutte quelle cose! Tu hai… hai cercato tutta la mia vita per il tuo stupido orgoglio… Scommetto che neanche ti piace Star Trek…</p>
<p>Atsumu avrebbe voluto dirgli che si sbagliava, che non aveva di certo programmato di innamorarsi di lui ma che adesso c’era totalmente dentro senza possibilità di uscita.</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto dirgli tantissime cose e dissipare tutti i suoi dubbi.</p>
<p>Ma l’unica cosa sulla quale la sua attenzione si concentrò fu: <em>c’è qualcosa di sbagliato.</em></p>
<p>Kiyoomi stava diventando sempre più pallido, il suo respiro si era fatto più veloce, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e lucidi, stava tremando e le sue frasi furono spezzate a metà.</p>
<p>Stava avendo un attacco di panico.</p>
<p>-Omi, amore- Atsumu stava piangendo –Respira, ti prego Omi, Kiyoomi, devi respirare piano.</p>
<p>Sakusa cadde in ginocchio e il biondo non perse tempo ad allungare entrambe le mani verso di lui per aiutarlo.</p>
<p>Ma dovette bloccarsi quando Sakusa sussultò forte al solo pensiero del suo tocco su di lui.</p>
<p>-Omi- lo supplicò –Voglio solo aiutarti.</p>
<p>Ma le condizioni di Sakusa stavano solo peggiorando.</p>
<p>Si costrinse a calmarsi e a riflettere sulle possibili soluzioni, non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte se fosse entrato nel panico anche lui.</p>
<p>Prese il telefono dalla tasca, ma quelle scale interne non permettevano al segnale di arrivare.</p>
<p>Così continuò a pensare e ricordò che qualcuno nel corridoio aveva chiamato il suo nome poco prima, era la voce di Sugawara quella? Lui l’avrebbe potuto aiutare.</p>
<p>Lanciò un ultimo sguardo mortificato a quello che sperava fosse ancora il suo ragazzo e corse di nuovo di sopra facendo gli scalini a due a due.</p>
<p>-Suga!- urlò con disperazione per tutto il corridoio.</p>
<p>L’uomo in questione si affacciò in fretta dalla sala conferenze, era stato attirato dalla voce agitata del biondo, anche lui sembrava stremato ma non perse tempo a chiedere spaventato –Che altro succede?</p>
<p>-Omi sta avendo un attacco di panico! Io non so che fare! Ho provato ad avvicinarmi ma ho solo peggiorato la situazione e per quante volte gliel’abbia detto non è riuscito a respirare normalmente.</p>
<p>-Dov’è?- chiese in fretta e pratico, con lo sguardo che gli tornava risoluto pronto a controllare anche questa nuova crisi.</p>
<p>-Nelle scale… Io…</p>
<p>-Chiama un’ambulanza!- gli urlò dietro Suga mentre già correva verso il punto designato.</p>
<p>Atsumu prese un lungo respiro per calmarsi, poi chiamò i soccorsi e spiegò in fretta la situazione.</p>
<p>Chiudendo la chiamata si ritrovò confuso sul da farsi, sentiva la necessità di tornare sulle scale e controllare se le condizioni di Kiyoomi stessero migliorando, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che alla sua vista il corvino potesse uscire nuovamente fuori di senno.</p>
<p>Non voleva però neanche starsene con le mani in mano, quindi sbloccò nuovamente il cellulare e iniziò a scorrere la rubrica alla ricerca del numero di Komori.</p>
<p>Non l’aveva mai usato, ma era riuscito a farselo dare da Sakusa per “questioni di emergenza”. Aveva scherzato quella volta, ma adesso era così felice di averlo fatto.</p>
<p>-Pronto?- rispose la voce professionale del castano, Atsumu suppose che non avesse il suo numero di telefono.</p>
<p>-Komori, sono Atsumu.</p>
<p>Aveva provato a mantenere una voce stabile, ma Motoya aveva subito capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, perché la sua voce era preoccupata quando chiese –Atsumu? È successo qualcosa a Kiyoomi?</p>
<p>-Lui… Ha avuto un attacco di panico, uno di quelli forti e non sapevo in che modo aiutarlo, così ho chiamato un’ambulanza, dovrebbero arrivare a breve.</p>
<p>-No!- Motoya sembrava agitato –Kiyoomi odia gli ospedali, non fateglielo portare. Fagli dare dei tranquillanti e poi portalo a casa tua, ha solo bisogno di stare tranquillo in un posto che reputa sicuro.</p>
<p>Il cuore di Atsumu cadde.</p>
<p>-Allora… dovresti venire e portarlo da te- sussurrò infine.</p>
<p>Komori rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, forse cercando di comprendere il vero significato dietro quelle parole.</p>
<p>La sua voce era fredda e tagliente mentre domandava –Che cosa hai fatto a mio cugino?</p>
<p>-Solo… vieni a prenderlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitolo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dal momento che aveva avuto l’attacco di panico i suoi ricordi erano molto confusi e vacui, soprattutto perché non ne aveva di così potenti da troppo tempo.</p>
<p>Quando aveva smesso di respirare correttamente e si era accasciato a terra, non riusciva neanche più a vedere quello che lo circondava nonostante stesse tenendo gli occhi aperti.</p>
<p>E probabilmente il pensiero di essere a terra sulle scale di un edificio pubblico l’aveva portato a sentirsi ancora più male.</p>
<p>Non riusciva a comprendere appieno quello che gli succedeva intorno, prima c’era la voce di Atsumu, poi arrivò quella di Suga. Sentì che qualcuno lo alzava da terra e lo trasportava da qualche altra parte, gli sembrò di sentire anche le voci di Dachi, Ushijima e Kuro e infine qualcosa di fresco entrò nel suo braccio e cadde nell’oblio.</p>
<p>Quando si svegliò comprese che era mattina a giudicare dal sole che entrava dalla finestra con le tapparelle alzate, non era a casa sua, ma conosceva bene quella stanza.</p>
<p>Si alzò dal letto un po' troppo in fretta e fece una smorfia per il capogiro che lo prese alla sprovvista.</p>
<p>Dopo essersi stabilizzato infine uscì dalla stanza alla ricerca del padrone di casa.</p>
<p>Suo cugino era in cucina, stava cucinando qualcosa e, dopo una breve occhiata all’orologio che indicava le dieci del mattino, il corvino decise che poteva solo essere la colazione.</p>
<p>-Ehy- grugnì piano rendendosi conto di quanto fosse roca la sua gola.</p>
<p>Motoya si girò a guardarlo e si aprì in un sorriso non troppo convinto –Stai bene?</p>
<p>-Sto bene- rispose meccanicamente mentre si versava dell’acqua in un bicchiere pulito appena preso. Bevve con avidità ma anche lentamente per non destabilizzarsi troppo.</p>
<p>-Puoi farti una doccia, ti ho già messo un cambio di vestiti in bagno- spiegò il suo parente.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi annuì grato, ma prima di andare decise di chiedere –Mi sei venuto a prendere in ospedale?</p>
<p>-Non sei mai stato in ospedale, sono arrivato in azienda mentre ti stavano salendo sull’ambulanza. Ti avevano già dato dei tranquillanti e avevano controllato che fossi stabile, quindi hanno acconsentito a farti portare a casa.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi annuì di nuovo, stava per andare a fare la doccia quando un altro dubbio lo bloccò –Perché stavi venendo in azienda?</p>
<p>Komori aveva già aperto la bocca per rispondere, ma si bloccò subito e fissò il cugino come se non fosse sicuro di poter dire le frasi successive. Il cipiglio del corvino si fece più evidente e, per esperienza, Motoya sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe vinto, quindi sospirò e lo informò –Mi ha chiamato Atsumu. Mi ha detto che stavi avendo un attacco di panico e non sapeva che fare. E poi mi ha supplicato di venirti a prendere perché non poteva portarti a casa sua. Sai, lui… Sembrava davvero disperato- la sua voce si fece più bassa e seria –È stato lui vero? Cosa ti ha fatto?</p>
<p>Kiyoomi sospirò mentre gli dava le spalle –È solo colpa mia, non dovevo fidarmi.</p>
<p>Lasciò la stanza prima che suo cugino potesse chiedere più informazioni.</p>
<p>Andò in bagno, si spogliò e aprì l’acqua della doccia. Mentre aspettava che diventasse calda controllò il suo cellulare.</p>
<p>Aveva diversi messaggi della sera prima.</p>
<p>Uno di Suga nel quale chiedeva se si fosse ripreso e andasse tutto bene e uno di Ushijima dove lo informava che gli aveva concesso due giorni liberi per malattia. Rispose a entrambi e rimase con il dito sospeso sulla chat di Atsumu, il ragazzo gli aveva inviato 32 messaggi e l’ultimo, l’unico che poteva leggere grazie all’anteprima, diceva “Omi, per favore…”.</p>
<p>Strinse le labbra e archiviò la chat senza aprirla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tre giorni dopo era nel bel mezzo della sua terapia settimanale, aveva le braccia incrociate e un cipiglio infastidito in volto –Lei dovrebbe stare dalla mia parte! Non da quella di quello stronzo!<br/>Il suo terapista sospirò, ormai si conoscevano da quasi dieci anni e, per quanto le sedute continuassero a essere professionali, era indubbio che si fosse creato un legame che gli permetteva di parlare anche in quel modo.</p>
<p>-Non sono dalla parte di Miya Atsumu, Sakusa. Sto solo dicendo che dovremmo rivedere tutte le azioni con lucidità.</p>
<p>La smorfia di Kiyoomi si accentuò ancora di più, ma concesse di dire –Del tipo?</p>
<p>-Lui ha detto che la scommessa si basava sul riuscire a conquistarti, giusto?</p>
<p>-Sì- borbottò schifato l’altro.</p>
<p>-Ma è rimasto con te anche dopo esserci riuscito.</p>
<p>Sakusa, a malincuore, dovette annuire anche a quello.</p>
<p>L’uomo si sporse in avanti, il taccuino nelle sue mani era stato chiuso e abbandonato diverso tempo prima –E ti ha detto che ti ama diverso tempo dopo averti già conquistato- quella non l’aveva posta neanche come una domanda –Perché pensi che abbia dovuto farlo?</p>
<p>-Non lo so- Sakusa alzò le mani esasperato –Che ne so io di come funziona quella sua stupida testa? Forse aveva un piano ancora più subdolo, qualsiasi cosa!</p>
<p>-O forse, si è davvero innamorato di te. Perché non vuoi pensare a una cosa così semplice?</p>
<p>-Perché ero la sua scommessa!</p>
<p>-Le relazioni non sempre iniziano per motivi nobili, ma è indubbio che le persone generano dei sentimenti che li porta a modificare i loro pensieri e le loro azioni. Il mio lavoro qui non è dirti cosa fare o non fare nella tua vita privata, il mio lavoro consiste nel dare un senso alla confusione che c’è nella tua testa. Farai quello che pensi sia più giusto nei confronti di Miya Atsumu, ho solo bisogno che tu inizi a mettere in ordine con lucidità i tuoi pensieri. Sai già se ti ama davvero o ti stava solo prendendo in giro, devi solo analizzare tutti i momenti che avete passato insieme. Sei intelligente, so che farai la scelta giusta.</p>
<p>Quando l’ora finì Kiyoomi si sentiva strano, la sua mente sembrava più libera e disponibile a riflettere con lucidità, ma allo stesso tempo era piena di tutti i ricordi di quelle settimane.</p>
<p>Atsumu l’aveva ingannato e questo non si poteva mettere in discussione. Ma allo stesso tempo la cosa era indubbiamente andata troppo avanti per essere <em>solo</em> una scommessa.</p>
<p>Atsumu avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, ma riflettendoci ora probabilmente il biondo aveva solo avuto paura della sua reazione. Questo non lo giustificava, ma Kiyoomi capiva.</p>
<p>Atsumu l’aveva spinto a prendere in considerazione il provino di agosto ed entrare nella squadra dove giocava lui stesso. Se fosse stata tutta una bugia, sarebbe andato a suo discapito averlo ogni giorno intorno per lavorare insieme.</p>
<p>Infine, Atsumu non faceva altro che chiamarlo e scrivergli. La chat aveva superato i 100 messaggi non letti e le chiamate avevano sempre squillato fino a raggiungere la segreteria telefonica. Kiyoomi era infastidito, aveva pensato che se l’altro aveva tutta questa urgenza di sentirlo avrebbe anche potuto presentarsi a casa sua o al lavoro. Ma adesso, a mente lucida, si rese conto che aveva avuto un brutale attacco di panico in presenza del biondo e, probabilmente, l’altro non voleva farsi vedere per non ripetere l’esperienza.</p>
<p>Sakusa si chiese se non si stesse comportando come un bambino capriccioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il quarto giorno era pomeriggio quando ricevette una chiamata in ufficio.</p>
<p>Controllò il numero e si assicurò che non fosse quello di Atsumu, che ormai aveva imparato a memoria, prima di alzare la cornetta e rispondere.</p>
<p>-Sakusa-kun- rispose dall’altro lato la voce di Oikawa.</p>
<p>Non era la solita voce del ragazzo, non che avesse mai parlato con lui se non per argomenti strettamente lavorativi, ma era impossibile non conoscere il suo tono scherzoso e cantilenante.</p>
<p>In quel momento però era basso, roco, come se facesse fatica a parlare.</p>
<p>-Oikawa- rispose sorpreso –Va tutto bene?- provò a chiedere poi.</p>
<p>Dall’altro lato la risposta fu un semplice sospiro che in realtà non voleva dire nulla.</p>
<p>Il castano ignorò la domanda e disse –Volevo chiederti scusa.</p>
<p>Questa era una sorpresa per Kiyoomi, non sapeva cosa dire e Oikawa continuò.</p>
<p>-Non avrei dovuto dire quella cosa ad Atsumu. Io… solo… stavo così male. E so che non è una giustificazione, ma il mio cervello non era più collegato, capisci? Volevo solo… Volevo solo che mi lasciassero in pace e per farlo… dovevo allontanarli.</p>
<p>Sakusa in realtà capiva benissimo, perché era quello che aveva fatto per quasi tutta la sua vita. Sapeva come ci si sentiva, anche se non aveva idea di quale fosse al momento il problema di Oikawa, capiva come ci si sentiva quando stavi inesorabilmente annegando senza che nessuno sembrasse accorgersene.</p>
<p>-Ma non avrei dovuto dirlo e ho rovinato tutto sia tra voi che nella mia amicizia con lui- continuò l’altro probabilmente interpretando male il silenzio del corvino -Non ho il coraggio di chiamare Atsumu, ha tutto il diritto di avercela con me e non credo di poter sopportare anche questo, non subito almeno.</p>
<p>-Non è colpa tua- lo interruppe Sakusa –E non…- sospirò –Non credo che Atsumu ce l’abbia con te.</p>
<p>In realtà Kiyoomi non avrebbe potuto saperlo, ma si rendeva conto che lo conosceva talmente bene da essere cerro che il biondo avrebbe incolpato solo se stesso per tutto quello che era successo, non avrebbe mai potuto scaricare nulla sulle spalle di Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, quando riprese a parlare stava piangendo –Non devi dirlo solo perché sono il tuo capo- probabilmente voleva essere una battuta, ma il singhiozzo alla fine non fece ridere nessuno dei due –non ho bisogno che tu mi faccia sentire meglio, volevo solo chiederti scusa, tutto qui.</p>
<p>-Va bene- concesse infine il corvino.</p>
<p>Oikawa stava per chiudere e Sakusa avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fare.</p>
<p>Ma gli aveva così tanto ricordato lui stesso nel periodo peggiore della sua vita e, anche se continuava a ripetersi che non erano amici e che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi, lo richiamò –Oikawa aspetta.</p>
<p>-Cosa?- domandò l’altro confuso mentre tirava su con il naso.</p>
<p>-Senti io so che sono affari tuoi e che non ho nessun diritto di intromettermi. So che è come se neanche ci conoscessimo ma… se stai male, dovresti parlarne con qualcuno. Non fa bene tenersi tutto dentro.</p>
<p>Probabilmente aveva lasciato l’altro basito perché ci mise qualche secondo prima di chiedere –Vuoi che parli con te?</p>
<p>-No- si affrettò a correggerlo –Volevo solo consigliarti la terapia. So che a molti sembra strano o un posto dove vanno solo i pazzi. Ma io vado in terapia da quando ero al liceo e mi ha aiutato davvero tanto.</p>
<p>Questa volta il silenzio di Oikawa durò più a lungo.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi era sicuro che l’altro l’avrebbe mandato a quel paese o che gli avrebbe iniziato a urlargli contro di farsi i fatti suoi.</p>
<p>Ma alla fine Tooru sospirò un semplice e sincero “grazie” prima di chiudere la chiamata.</p>
<p>Sakusa sospirò a sua volta e la sua mente si spostò di nuovo ai pensieri di Atsumu, soprattutto a quello che aveva detto al ragazzo al telefono parlando per conto del biondo.</p>
<p>Perché continuava a fingere che non gliene importava nulla, quando evidentemente lo conosceva così bene?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le cose cambiarono solo il quinto giorno quando, pochi minuti prima dell’ora di pranzo qualcuno bussò alla sua porta e Atsumu entrò nel suo ufficio.</p>
<p>O almeno, Kiyoomi voleva così tanto che fosse Atsumu da non aver riconosciuto subito di aver invece davanti il suo gemello, soprattutto quando questo nascondeva i capelli scuri sotto un berretto.</p>
<p>-Ti disturbo?- domandò serio e pragmatico il nuovo visitatore.</p>
<p>-No- rispose l’altro, incerto sul perché di quella visita.</p>
<p>-Okay bene, farò in fretta- annuì Osamu rimanendo nei pressi della porta, come se non volesse occupare il suo spazio.</p>
<p>-Mio fratello è un fottutissimo idiota, su questo non ci sono mai stati dubbi. Ma è pur sempre mio fratello e non ti permetterò di farlo stare ancora male.</p>
<p>Sakusa ebbe un tic al sopracciglio e assottigliò gli occhi –Io? Adesso sarebbe colpa mia  questa storia?</p>
<p>-Oh Sakusa, andiamo! È giusto che tu sia stato incazzato i primi giorni, ma adesso è troppo! Era una stupida scommessa della quale ‘Tsumu neanche ha riscosso il premio, perché non gliene fregava più nulla! Sapevi che dopo che vi siete baciati la prima volta ha blaterato per un sacco di tempo completamente innamorato? E vi eravate solo baciati! Hai idea di quanto abbia dovuto sopportare tutti i suoi sproloqui su di te nelle scorse settimane? Su quanto fossi <em>carino</em> e tutte quelle cazzate lì?</p>
<p>Sakusa era così imbarazzato che anche con la mascherina che indossava si poteva notare il suo rossore.</p>
<p>-È mio fratello e non riesco più a vederlo in quel modo! Io e Suna facciamo a turni per trovarlo e non lasciarlo morire di fame, proprio stamattina l’ho dovuto costringere a fare la doccia, cambiandogli le lenzuola e dando una sistemata, mentre adesso Suna è li per assicurarsi che mangi. Non fa altro che piangere e deprimersi e se solo tu rispondessi a quel cazzo di telefono probabilmente si metterebbe il cuore in pace!</p>
<p>Sakusa si sentì definitivamente uno schifo per tutte le volte che l’aveva ignorato in quei giorni.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Osamu cambiò quando vide qualcosa nei suoi occhi, sembrò calmarsi mentre con espressione impassibile annunciava –Bene. Spero che adesso farai qualcosa.</p>
<p>Stava per andare via, quando si ricordò di qualcos’altro –Ah comunque, non ti ho fatto il pranzo. Insomma, rispetto la tua fobia ma al momento mi stai proprio sulle palle, quindi non volevo rischiare di sputare sul cibo.</p>
<p>E con questo lasciò la stanza.</p>
<p>Sakusa era indeciso se essere grato o schifato per quell’ultima informazione, ma decise di non pensarci considerando che tutto quello che voleva fare al momento era solo rivedere Atsumu.</p>
<p>Afferrò il telefono e chiamò il numero interno dell’ufficio di Ushijima.</p>
<p>-Parla Ushijima- rispose questo con il solito tono di sempre.</p>
<p>-Sono Sakusa. Ascolta, so che non c’è nessun preavviso ma ho bisogno del pomeriggio libero per…</p>
<p>Non aveva davvero preparato una scusa, quindi bloccò la frase a metà, ma Ushiwaka non perse tempo a completarla per lui.</p>
<p>-Centra per caso Atsumu? Perché Kuro e Kozume sono disperati e non so più cosa fare. Da contratto, come ben saprai, non possiamo prendere altri modelli e né Atsumu né Oikawa sono raggiungibili in alcun modo. Quindi se hai un modo per farmi uscire da questo inferno vai ovunque tu debba andare e riportalo qui.</p>
<p>-Oh… okay- chiuse la chiamata confuso.</p>
<p>Non si aspettava di certo che sarebbe andata in quel modo, ma non se ne lamentava.</p>
<p>Afferrò la sua giacca e corse fuori, nessun dubbio su quello che stava andando a fare.</p>
<p>Ormai completamente certo di quello che voleva nella sua vita.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitolo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu aveva sempre sentito dire alle persone quanto fosse bello essere innamorati, avere una relazione e tutto ciò che quello comportava. Ma nessuno gli aveva mai detto quanto facesse male.</p>
<p>Erano giorni che il biondo si trascinava come un cadavere in casa sua, aveva saltato gli allenamenti in palestra dandosi per malato e quando un dottore andò a controllarlo per rilasciare il certificato alla squadra, Atsumu era messo così male che anche l’uomo affermò  che gli sarebbero serviti diversi giorni per riprendersi.</p>
<p>Suna e Osamu non facevano altro che andarlo a visitare, portandogli cibo e costringendolo a lavarsi.</p>
<p>Proprio quella mattina il suo gemello l’aveva spinto sotto la doccia e si era occupato della casa facendola arieggiare e sistemando il casino che aveva fatto sul letto che non abbandonava quasi mai.</p>
<p>A orario di pranzo invece l’aveva raggiunto Suna con un pacco di onigiri.</p>
<p>Erano quindi seduti al tavolo della cucina con Atsumu che mangiava e Suna che scorreva annoiato sul proprio cellulare, lanciandogli di tanto in tanto occhiate per controllare che stesse davvero mangiando.</p>
<p>Ad un certo punto il castano corrugò la fronte, probabilmente confuso per qualcosa che aveva appena letto sul proprio schermo, e si affrettò a digitare una risposta.</p>
<p>Il messaggio successivo gli arrivò in meno di 20 secondi e Rintaro si alzò di scatto.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fissò confuso e curioso da quel comportamento, ma Suna si limitò a dire –Devo andare a fare una cosa- rimase sul vago –tu mangia. Ci faremo sentire dopo.</p>
<p>E prima che Atsumu potesse chiedere delle spiegazioni più dettagliate l’altro ragazzo era già corso fuori dalla porta dopo aver afferrato il proprio cappotto e i propri effetti personali.</p>
<p>Erano passati solo dieci minuti quando il campanello suonò nuovamente.</p>
<p>In quel tempo Atsumu aveva finito di mangiare, aveva gettato nella spazzatura il sacchetto vuoto e si stava lavando le mani.</p>
<p>Le asciugò in fretta in uno straccio e si affrettò alla porta.</p>
<p>-Hai dimenticato qualcosa, Sunarin?- domandò mentre apriva, per poi bloccarsi di scatto.</p>
<p>All’ingresso non c’era il suo amico, ma Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Un Kiyoomi imbarazzato che si stringeva una scatola al petto.</p>
<p>-Ciao- gli disse infine –Posso entrare?</p>
<p>Atsumu era talmente sconvolto da annuire meccanicamente e mettersi da parte per accoglierlo all’ingresso.</p>
<p>Il biondo aveva pianto tanto in quei giorni, ma non appena vide Sakusa togliersi la mascherina dopo che la porta alle sua spalle si fu chiusa, non riuscì a impedire ai suoi occhi di farsi nuovamente lucidi.</p>
<p>Voleva dire che si fidava di lui, giusto? Nonostante tutto… era ancora lì.</p>
<p>-Tu…- iniziò, ma le parole gli morirono in gola, non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi gli porse la scatola che poco prima stava stringendo al petto, Atsumu l’afferrò sempre meccanicamente, poi abbassò gli occhi per capire di cosa si trattasse e… erano dei semplici cioccolatini.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo che posò su Sakusa era confuso e il corvino rispose alla sua domanda silenziosa mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli in imbarazzo.</p>
<p>-Sono cioccolatini. Sì, insomma, l’avrai già notato. Come sai non ho mai avuto una relazione, non una importante almeno. Quindi mentre andavo via dall’azienda mi sono reso conto che non sapevo cosa si fa in questi casi, allora ho chiesto a Mika e lei mi ha detto che quando litiga con il suo ragazzo poi lui le porta dei fiori o dei cioccolatini. Io non sapevo che fiori ti piacessero, in realtà non so neanche se ne sei allergico, quindi ho preso quelli.</p>
<p>Atsumu rilasciò un singhiozzo mentre una lacrima percorreva la sua guancia.</p>
<p>Sakusa si agitò a quella reazione –Non devi accettarli per forza! Pensavo che il cioccolato piacesse a tutti, ma puoi anche buttarli se ti fa sentire meglio!</p>
<p>Atsumu si strinse la scatola al petto, per nulla intenzionato a buttarla.</p>
<p>-No- gracchiò mentre si asciugava la guancia con il polso –Mi piacciono.</p>
<p>Sakusa sembrò sollevato, il biondo continuò –Ma non capisco… Pensavo che non volessi più vedermi.</p>
<p>-Ero davvero incazzato. Ma… delle persone mi hanno aiutato a pensarci lucidamente. E sai… ci sono rimasto davvero male quando ho scoperto che ti eri avvicinato solo per una scommessa ma… poi sei rimasto. Giusto?</p>
<p>-Sì!- Atsumu fece un passo avanti per raggiungerlo, ma si trattenne dall’allungare le mani per non spaventarlo –Sono stato una merda a usarti in quel modo e a non dirtelo dopo. Ma tu mi piaci così tanto che non volevo rovinare nulla. In realtà adesso ringrazio pure quella scommessa, senza non ti avrei mai conosciuto!</p>
<p>Sakusa lo scrutò per qualche secondo, come alla ricerca di un tentennamento sul suo volto, infine chiese –Quindi mi ami? Nessuna bugia?</p>
<p>-Ti amo. Nessuna bugia.</p>
<p>Dirglielo fu liberatorio, non si sentiva così bene da giorni.</p>
<p>E quando infine Kiyoomi fece un piccolo sorriso, Atsumu capì che ogni cosa poteva finalmente tornare al proprio posto.</p>
<p>-Non piangere- sussurrò il corvino mentre allungava una mano per asciugargli la guancia.</p>
<p>Atsumu inseguì il tocco chiudendo gli occhi –Sono solo così felice.</p>
<p>Anche l’altra mano raggiunse la guancia e, dopo avergli preso il viso a coppa, si spinse delicatamente contro di lui.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e quando Sakusa lo baciò fu come essere tornato a respirare dopo giorni di apnea.</p>
<p>Si erano spostati in soggiorno sul divano, Atsumu aveva poggiato con cura la scatola di cioccolatini sul tavolo e avevano passato interi minuti solo a baciarsi.</p>
<p>Erano baci dolci ed estremamente teneri, con i quali i due ragazzi stavano consolidando ed esprimendo tutto quello che avevano costruito fino a quel momento.</p>
<p>Atsumu era talmente preso dalla situazione che neanche si rendeva conto di continuare a mormorare frasi come “Ti amo”, “Mi dispiace”, “Non ti lascerò andare mai più”.</p>
<p>Mentre Sakusa in risposta lo stringeva sempre più forte e sospirava di sollievo direttamente sulle sue labbra.</p>
<p>-Aspetta- lo bloccò infine non troppo convinto mentre il biondo era finito a cavalcioni su di lui iniziando a muoversi in modo lascivo.</p>
<p>-Cosa?- chiese incerto l’altro, i suoi occhi erano vacui e la pupilla aveva completamente inglobato l’iride dorata.</p>
<p>-Non sai quanto vorrei passare l’intero pomeriggio qui con te- sospirò cercando di sistemarsi meglio, nonostante le sue mani non avessero ancora lasciato i fianchi del biondo -Ma sono sia il responsabile legale di Haikyuu sia il tuo ragazzo. Quindi mi ritrovo costretto a farti presente che il contratto che hai firmato quando hai iniziato a lavorare con noi ti obbliga a presentarti quando ti contattano. E ho saputo che Ushijima cerca di contattarti da giorni, quindi sì… ecco, non vorrei che dovessi finire a pagare una grossa multa.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Atsumu si fecero nuovamente lucidi, prima che Sakusa potesse però chiedere spiegazioni questo sbottò –Hai detto che sono il tuo ragazzo!<br/>Kiyoomi gli lanciò uno sguardo sconvolto –Hai capito solo questo di tutto quello che ho detto?</p>
<p><em>Ma l’aveva detto!</em> Per Atsumu era <em>così</em> importante!</p>
<p>-E poi non era già evidente da tutto quello che ho detto prima?</p>
<p>Atsumu gli sorrise –Ma adesso non puoi più tornare indietro.</p>
<p>Sakusa lo abbracciò spingendolo contro il suo petto, sui suoi capelli infine sussurrò -Non potevo più tornare indietro già dal momento in cui ti ho permesso di entrare nella mia vita.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola!<br/>Questa non è ancora la fine, manca l'epilogo ambientato qualche mese dopo per darvi una visione generale di come andrà avanti la loro vira e riprendere le cose lasciate in sospeso!<br/>Parlando invece di questo capitolo vorrei precisare due cose.<br/>Per quanto riguarda la reazione di Suna che si alza e in fretta scappa via da casa di Atsumu, lo fa perché Osamu, dopo aver parlato con Sakusa (scorso capitolo) immaginava che il corvino avrebbe fatto qualcosa. Quindi, quando dal suo negozio lo vede lasciare l'agenzia, scrive a Suna che Sakusa probabilmente sta andando a casa di 'Tsumu, quindi Suna va via prima di trovarsi in una situazione imbarazzante.<br/>Per quanto riguarda Sakusa... non so, immagino che volevate una scena un po' diversa? Con più urla e litigi? All'inizio ci avevo pensato anche io ma alla fine sono adulti, non adolescenti, e hanno fatto capire a Sakusa in quei giorni che per quanto sia stata sbagliata la cosa della scommessa è indubbio che Atsumu sia innamorato di lui, inoltre anche Sakusa è innamorato di quell'idiota e sono passati diversi giorni per far sbollire la rabbia, sa di non volerlo perdere.<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuta!<br/>A giovedì con la fine!<br/>Deh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitolo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dai Omi! Faremo tardi!- Atsumu stava praticamente saltellando all’ingresso aspettando che il suo ragazzo lo raggiungesse.</p>
<p>Sakusa uscì dal bagno con un sospiro –Siamo in anticipo di un’ora- fece presente.</p>
<p>-Ma voglio che tu incontri anche gli altri ragazzi della squadra! Fin’ora hai visto solo Hinata e Bokuto, ma Shion continua a fare battute su di te e sono sicuro che Meian ti piacerà!</p>
<p>-Va bene calmati- sbuffò con un sorriso mentre si chinava su di lui per baciarlo.</p>
<p>Atsumu sapeva che per Kiyoomi quella era sempre stata una delle tecniche migliori per zittirlo.</p>
<p>Ma il biondo quel giorno era troppo eccitato, quindi si tirò indietro in fretta e corse ad aprire la porta aspettandolo fuori.</p>
<p>Sakusa rimase all’ingresso mentre chiedeva –Hai preso le chiavi?</p>
<p>-Sai che non porto più le chiavi da quando viviamo insieme, perché dovrei essere responsabile se ci sei tu?</p>
<p>E il suo ragazzo ormai doveva saperlo bene, visto che si erano trasferiti nello stesso appartamento solo un mese prima ed erano rimasti chiusi fuori di casa ben tre volte.</p>
<p>Stavano insieme da esattamente sette mesi e, a inizio luglio, avevano deciso di andare a vivere insieme. In realtà poteva sembrare una scelta avventata e avvenuta troppo in fretta, ma si resero contro entrambi che era la scelta più conveniente.</p>
<p>In ogni caso finivano quasi sempre a dormire insieme la sera e il doppio delle volte si trovavano a casa di Sakusa, questo perché il ragazzo si sentiva più a suo agio nel proprio appartamento, ma anche perché Atsumu era quello che tornava a casa più tardi dati tutti gli allenamenti extra che faceva con Hinata e Bokuto, senza escludere che diceva di adorare il fatto che Sakusa in casa avesse una palestra personale.</p>
<p>Era stato infine il corvino a chiedergli di trasferirsi ufficialmente affermando “tanto casa tua è completamente inutilizzata” e Atsumu di certo non poteva dargli torto.</p>
<p>Oltre l’andare a vivere insieme c’erano stati molti altri cambiamenti in quei mesi.</p>
<p>Sakusa aveva finalmente rotto con la sua famiglia, più che altro era stato il padre a urlargli di non farsi più vedere dopo che questo al telefono l’aveva informato che al prossimo pranzo di famiglia avrebbe portato il suo ragazzo.</p>
<p>Ma nonostante la perdita aveva ritrovato i suoi fratelli e, a conti fatti, gli era andata più che bene.</p>
<p>Atsumu, inoltre, rese pubblica la loro relazione. O meglio, lo fece Sakusa.</p>
<p>Il biondo non aveva intenzione di farlo perché rispettava la privacy del suo ragazzo. Ma Kiyoomi, come scoprì Atsumu più avanti, sapeva quanto il biondo amasse sbandierare ai quattro venti la sua felicità e quanto si stesse limitando.</p>
<p>Quindi una sera, mentre erano sdraiati sul divano a vedere la replica di una vecchia partita, il corvino gli aveva chiesto il cellulare per scattare un selfie di loro due che si baciavano. Poi iniziò a digitare sullo schermo.</p>
<p>Atsumu lo fissò curioso mentre l’altro aprì l’applicazione di Twitter salvata con il profilo del pallavolista e caricò la foto scrivendo una semplice descrizione per ufficializzare la cosa.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva sentito le sue guance surriscaldarsi e l’aveva fissato mordendosi un labbro “Sei sicuro?” aveva chiesto poi.</p>
<p>“Sono sicuro” aveva risposto senza alcun tipo di ripensamento “Va bene come commento?”</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva riso e gli aveva strappato il telefono dalle mani “Ovvio che no, Omi! Io metto molte più emoticon!”</p>
<p>E dopo che la foto venne pubblicata Sakusa aveva sorto il naso ringraziando il fatto che Twitter avesse un numero massimo di caratteri.</p>
<p>Altra cosa che Atsumu scoprì fu che Suna aveva fatto una scommessa con qualcuno dei loro vecchi compagni del liceo la stessa sera che aveva scommesso con Atsumu che non avrebbe mai conquistato Kiyoomi. Con loro aveva scommesso che entro due mesi il biondo si sarebbe irrimediabilmente innamorato. Ovviamente aveva vinto e, per quanto Atsumu volesse mostrarsi tradito, non poteva che sorridere nel vedere quanto Osamu e Suna fossero felici mentre partivano per la loro vacanza.</p>
<p>Avevano anche iniziato ad allenarsi più spesso, il coach Foster aveva già fatto capire che avrebbe preso Kiyoomi anche al livello in cui si trovava la prima volta che l’aveva visto giocare, ma entrambi erano d’accordo sul renderlo così bravo da portare tutti gli occhi in palestra su di lui.</p>
<p>In azienda Kiyoomi aveva già avvertito Ushijima e Iwaizumi che c’era la possibilità che entro la fine dell’estate avrebbe abbandonato il lavoro se fosse stato preso nei Black Jackal, ma aveva anche suggerito loro di prendere suo cugino Komori come sostituto, garantendo per le sue abilità.</p>
<p>Considerando il rispetto e la fiducia che i due uomini nutrivano nei suoi confronti non gli avevano creato nessun tipo di problema, anzi gli avevano augurato di superare le selezioni.</p>
<p>E finalmente era arrivato il giorno dei provini e, tra i due, era il biondo quello completamente esaltato.</p>
<p>Come aveva fatto presente Sakusa erano super in anticipo e, quando arrivarono, erano presenti solo i membri effettivi della squadra e non i nuovi aspiranti.</p>
<p>Fu però divertente, Kiyoomi li aiutò a sistemare la palestra e mentre lo facevano si divertì a sparlare del suo ragazzo con tutti loro, per poi eliminargli il broncio dal volto con un bacio quando gli altri non guardavano.</p>
<p>-Mi piacciono- annunciò il corvino quando lui e Atsumu ebbero un po' di tempo soli.</p>
<p>-Sì?- i suoi occhi brillavano, era importante per lui e non sapeva se Sakusa si rendesse conto di quanto l’aveva reso felice con quella semplice frase.</p>
<p>La squadra era come la sua seconda famiglia e aveva bisogno di sapere che al suo ragazzo piacessero allo stesso modo.</p>
<p>-Sì. Poi il fatto che ti sopportano da così tanto tempo e non ti hanno ancora ucciso deve dire tanto.</p>
<p>Atsumu gli diede un pugno sul braccio seguito da un veloce bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>-Avresti dovuto conoscerli prima, ma eravamo sempre così pieni di impegni.</p>
<p>Sakusa fece un sorrisetto –Se entro in squadra passeremo comunque tanto tempo con loro.</p>
<p>Atsumu aggrottò la fronte –Nessun “se”. Tu entrerai.</p>
<p>L’altro non ebbe modo di rispondere perché il coach Foster chiamò il biondo dicendogli di prepararsi, avrebbe dovuto alzare lui le palle per la prima parte del provino.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò alla rete mettendosi in posizione e sciogliendo i suoi muscoli.</p>
<p>Sentì distrattamente due ragazzi che parlavano con un timbro di voce non troppo basso, stavano dicendo delle cattiverie su Sakusa, qualcosa su come sarebbe entrato in squadra solo perché era il suo ragazzo e non per le sue capacità.</p>
<p>Atsumu strinse la palla tra le mani, di norma avrebbe risposto a tono. Ma quella volta preferì tacere. Sakusa non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo proteggesse, gli bastava mostrare il suo talento al mondo. E nessuno avrebbe avuto più nulla da ridire.</p>
<p>Il coach Foster richiamò l’attenzione di tutti e fece un discorso iniziale, presentò i giocatori veterani della squadra e fece presentare i nuovi possibili talenti.</p>
<p>Poi iniziarono a mostrare le loro capacità schiacciando dall’altro lato della rete le palle lanciate dall’alzatore titolare.</p>
<p>Atsumu aveva sempre pensato che tutto quello che voleva nella vita fosse giocare a pallavolo.</p>
<p>Dovette ritrattare quando, come a rallentatore, il suo sguardo si perdeva a fissare il suo ragazzo che, con forza e precisione, colpiva la palla da lui impostata durante il proprio turno.</p>
<p>Tutto quello che voleva nella vita era giocare a pallavolo con Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Perché aveva sempre amato quello sport, ma farlo insieme a lui l’aveva reso eccezionale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ed eccoci alla fine di questa storia ma solo all'inizio di questa raccolta!<br/>Sì, la storia di Atsumu e Sakusa ha avuto la sua conclusione ma non per questo non spunteranno anche nelle prossime storie con dettagli in più sulla loro vita! Quindi spero che continuerete a seguirmi!<br/>Spero anche che con quest'ultimo capitolo abbia dato una conclusione a tutte le questioni aperte che erano rimaste tra di loro. Sì, in molte cose sono andata velocemente (come la questione della famiglia di Omi) ma alla fine la storia non si concentrava su quello quindi l'ho messo solo come citazione, tanto comunque fa capire lo stesso quello che è successo e come andrà avanti la loro vita da adesso in poi.<br/>La prossima storia è una Iwaoi, la troverete nel mio profilo dalla prossima settimana con gli appuntamenti settimanali come per questa, quindi martedì e giovedì, il suo titolo sarà "I fraintendimenti".<br/>Spero di trovarvi anche lì e grazie per aver letto fino a qui!<br/>Alla prossima,<br/>Deh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>